The Search for Horcruxes
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The Second Wizardry War thickens. Frodo Baggins, seventeen turning eighteen, with the help of his friends, is tasked with hunting down the remaining horcruxes and defeating Sauron. Pre-War of the Ring and during "The Deathly Hallows". Sequel to The Orb of Truth.
1. Melena's Comeuppance

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, and Standing Stones. All canon material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

* * *

Welcome to the seventh part in the Hobbit Wizards series. :)

This is a rewrite of the first version of this story. The reason it's a rewrite is because when I wrote _The Orb of Truth_ the first time, it went in a direction I didn't like. While some things are similar to the first version, hopefully, there will be new material as well. It also follows a similar trend to my unfinished 2010 drafted play version, which only went a little way into the story. That was seven years ago when I wrote the play version. I attempted to update it, but had long since deviated from the play's storyline. Again, to an extent, since I still have the outlines for the play version for Book 7. So, that's exciting. :)

As for this story, yes, if follows _The Deathly Hallows_ to an extent. It also deviates from the Harry's story as well, when we get into Frodo's adventures more and his exploration of new environments and worlds.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

The Walson Café was busy as ever around noon. Many authors came here to relax or work on their new story. One such author was busy writing her second book. Her name was Melanie Hopson, Melena for short. She had long flowing locks of brown hair, curled to a fashion. She was a natural beauty, but didn't stray too far from being bold and daring. It often got her in trouble by the other authors and authoresses.

She could live with that.

By all means, this café was her home. Her work area. If she could, she would spend the entire day sitting and drinking coffee by the fireside table. Today, she was working on her new book and that was all she cared about.

She even had the first chapter all figured out, where it wanted to go.

 _Chapter One:_

 _The Dread Man's Revenge_

 _Once, long ago, there was a young boy who lived by the sea. Oh, how he loved to collect seashells and bring them over to his mother, who he adored dearly. His mother loved him, too, and did not want to give him up for anything. They were quite the pair, being a witch and a wizard._

 _The boy was special. He was garnished with the gift of immortality, a gift so profound that people thought they were going mad with guilt. Believe me, the boy wanted to be mortal. It was his most prized possession. Surely, Hogwarts was not the place for him. Middle-earth might be an acquired taste. Or even Narnia, with its Eastern Sea and the wardrobe leading to the wastelands and forests made out of gold._

 _No. This boy meant everything to his mother and she wanted him to stay in their world. Not once did she think that Frodo Baggins might show up and grant their wishes. Still, there was a place for everything, and everything meant keeping the boy here, at least for tonight. His mother claimed she could protect him, love him enough. The boy was lucky to have her by his side, whenever he needed her._

 _That was the promise they made. The promise he would keep for the rest of his life. Nothing could keep them apart now. Nothing…._

"Melena!" the waitress got her attention. "There's a phone call for you."

"Did they say who it was from?" Melena asked, looking up from her notepad.

"They didn't give a name." The waitress handed her the large black cell phone.

Melena's eyes widened with fear. She didn't know who was on the other end. If she was lucky, it wouldn't be someone out to kill her. Still, she had to answer the phone. Quietly, she pressed the phone to her ear and answered, "Hello?"

"Melena," said a man's voice on the other end, "you know that gig you wanted. The Dark Lord's anxious to give it to you."

"Which dark lord? There's several." Melena asked, nervous.

"The Dark Lord from Mordor." The man replied. "He's waiting for you to come to the Caves, where no one knows you're coming. What say you and me drop in for a visit?"

"Malcolm, I told you before, no more games." Melena spoke loudly into the receiver.

"Please Melena," Malcolm insisted, "this is important."

"You're one of Sauron's followers." Melena told him. "I won't do it."

"Please Melena! Don't hang up. If you do, the Dark Lord will do something terrible to the Author's Campus!" Malcolm warned her. "Please. You have to listen to me. My life depends on it."

"You really should have thought about that, before we started dating." Melena hung up the phone. She shook her head, her pen diving into her world to find out what the Dread Man's revenge was about. "I've had enough of this nonsense. What could possibly go wrong?"

A red glint caught her eye. She turned her head sideways towards the window. A fireball sailed towards the café, heading straight for her. She gasped, feeling time move in slow motion.

BLAST!

She was thrown backwards, against the bar table, the wood paneling hitting her side. She crashed onto the tiled floor, in severe pain. This was not her day. Already, her new book was forgotten when an armored man dressed all in black, complete with a mane of dark hair, walked slowly towards her, as if time moved against him. She glanced up one more time before fainting, her world no longer her own.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :) Melena's one of my veteran original characters who makes her reappearance and first appearance in this series. So, it's nice to work with her again in another story, and to make up for what I did to her in the 2010 drafted play version for this series. :)


	2. Shackled and Caged

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

The vibrations woke her. Melena opened her eyes. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the chair, wrapped in tight metal cords. Her hands trembled violently. Her body shook and nearly went rigid. This was unbelievable. If it weren't for the Author's Campus being reopened, she wouldn't be in this situation. But that was beside the point?

How was she to get out of this? Where was she to go to find Frodo Baggins? He was the Chosen One, one of the Chosen Ones. She needed his help….

….a rough hand grabbed her chin. It was Sauron's hand. How was he human? No. He had pointy ears. Was he an elf?

"Are you an elf?" She asked, hoping to warm up to him.

"Don't play games with me, girl." He jerked his hand off her chin. "You're no ordinary human. If you were, I would have known it. No. Instead, you are an Animagus with one purpose. I'd like to find out what that is, after I'm finished with you."

She fell silent, but her eyes never strayed off him. Surely, there were a million ways she could torture Sauron, make him see for once what it felt like to be a prisoner. Then, maybe he'd understand what a captive cat felt like. Maybe he would come to realize that he wasn't alone in knowing pain and suffering. She spat at him in frustration.

"That's for my family!" She cried, rage boiling inside her.

He slapped her across the face. "Don't play games with me, girl." He placed his hands tightly against her arms. "You have no idea who you're messing with." He craned his head to the side. "And now you won't be able to move."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"It's simple, Melena: to find Frodo Baggins and see what he's up to." Sauron told her, softly. "Or I will hunt down every last ally he has until someone gives me information."

She smiled viciously. Oh, how she wanted more than anything to stop this dark lord once and for all. And yet, she didn't know how to do it. Would she be trapped? That didn't seem right.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything." Melena admitted, softly but hard. "I don't even know where he is."

"You're lying. You know exactly where he is." Sauron moved in close to her face. "I'll worm the truth out of you. You have allies." He paused. "Besides, I think I know the authoress who knows who you are. One of Frodo's allies. Aria Breuer."

She craned her head slowly up at him. The vibrations wouldn't cease. She knew that name. Aria had been the only authoress in years to go into her sixth year at Hogwarts. It was a rare thing for an authoress to do, especially when that authoress was in love with their hobbit. It was the only reason Aria was allowed to attend Hogwarts.

The last thing Melena wanted was to see Aria or Frodo hurt. She couldn't afford to see that happen to either one.

"I won't tell you anything." She told Sauron, her teeth barred. "You have to kill me first."

"Either let the beast out – let the _lioness_ out – or I'll lock you up and cage you, let Frodo find you first." He said, coaxing her. "Now, where are they?"

"What about Harry Potter?" She grinned, tensely. "I know you seek him out. What about him?"

Sauron shrugged. "He's no concern of mine. Voldemort is taking care of him as we speak." He leaned in close to her face once again. "I won't ask any more favors from you. _Where_ is Frodo Baggins?"

"I'm telling you, I don't know where he is." She said in a hushed voice.

"Let the beast out." Sauron coaxed her again. "You know you want to. How long has it been since you let the lioness out?"

"Seven years." She told him, looking into his fiery red eyes. "Seven long years."

"Then let it out again, and I promise I won't kill you. Go on. Do it." He whispered in her ear.

The shackles broke open. She wanted to feel her wrists, but couldn't. They grew larger. Her hands transformed into golden-brown paws. She leapt out of the chair, fully transformed into a lioness, a lioness not used to her new body. Her clothes never left her. They remained on her furry body. It was her that changed, transformed into the beast she hoped would return. But not like this. This was a trap for sure.

Sauron smiled at her, cunningly. "See? I knew you couldn't resist." He threatened his guards. "Cage her, before I do the job myself! NOW!"

Oh no! She had to find Frodo! She had to! He was her only hope. And Aria… well, she hoped Aria was all right. Other than that, Melena knew she had to flee from this place. Flee from Sauron, before something happened to her.

She ran, ran, ran right into a cart. She turned around to find the door locked. She was barred like a caged animal. Sauron tricked her.

She roared like never before. The roar turned into a scream. She was human again. She felt the metal bars. They glowed a reddish-white color. It was magic. Powerful magic. She retracted her hands for a moment. The last thing she wanted was to get burned. She looked out between the bars, as the cart moved. Sauron fell into the distance, right in the cave where she had been strapped to the chair.

This wasn't over. Sauron's reign would end. Melena had a promise to keep, a promise that was unyielding.

"Frodo," she said, clutching a gold bauble, "find me."

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. The Four Bagginses

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 _Guest 1:_ Yes, Sauron will pay in this story. He's done a lot of hurt to people in the past and there's more danger ahead. So, read on and see what happens next. :)

* * *

Frodo sat on his bed, his mind drifting to times when there was peace and plentiful springtime. He was mentally drained from cleaning and sorting through his trunk. He hadn't guessed there was so much stuff hidden in his trunk, until he managed to pull everything out. His room had an assortment of vials, broken and whole, as well as scores of books, whether textbooks or those for pleasure. He would rest a bit before going through his stuff further, putting it away in a pack he saved this trip.

He stood up now, his gaze returning to a newspaper. There was an article on the recent attack at the Author's Campus. Sauron's doing, no doubt.

 **The Author's Campus Attacked!**

 **Flaming Fireballs Everywhere!**

By: Isabell Stockley

The Author's Campus, reopened days after Albus  
Dumbledore's passing, is now caught in a firestorm.  
Our sources report that Sauron, the Dark Lord from  
Mordor, is on a firing rampage. His recent attack has  
been on the campus itself.

The authors are scattered and divided. This is not the  
first time the Author's Campus has been attacked.  
Over the years, sources report that the campus has  
suffered fifteen attacks every ten years. These  
recent attacks number from five to six people  
either murdered or taken by Sauron, or worse his  
followers.

The most recent attack occurred when local author,  
Melanie Hopson, was brutally struck in the Walson  
Café and kidnapped. Melanie wrote her world-famous  
book, _Animagus_ , a book foretelling events that would  
happen to people who turn into animals, should they  
ever cross the Dark Lord's path. Melanie was an advocate  
for the rights of talking animals, throughout the worlds.  
Her influence in the past ten years will not be forgotten  
by those who knew her.

Sources claim that whoever caused this devastation must  
know that Sauron will not stop until he gets what he wants.  
What that could mean is still in question. Updates will  
follow when we have more information. For now, be safe  
and on the lookout for incoming danger.

"I ought to meet her one day." Frodo said, observing the newspaper. He would take it with him. It was better than having nothing to read. He stuffed it in his pack for safe keeping.

Prim, Frodo's Brown Owl, hooted. He chuckled.

"You're a good bird. Aren't you?" He asked.

She screeched, more like a "welcome home" greeting. He understood.

"We'll be home soon, Prim. Don't worry." He extended his index finger. She nipped it, not enough to bite, but enough to be friendly. He stroked her feathers. "I know. We'll be leaving this place. It's for the best." He sighed. "Brandy Hall will miss me." He faced his bird again. "Things are changing. I suggest we change, too."

There was a knock on the door. Frodo looked up to see a face with hazel-green eyes and locks of brown hair. It was Aria Breuer, his authoress turned friend turned lover. He sighed affectionately her way. He couldn't forget her, not for anything.

"Are you ready?" Aria asked him, curious. "They're here."

His blue eyes met hers. He glanced at his pack, now filled to the brim with stuff he wanted to take with him. He faced her again. "Lead the way." He took one final look at his room. The wardrobe was there, with the Hogwarts insignia carved into the wood. He wasn't returning to Hogwarts. He needed to find Sauron's horcruxes and destroy them, before another person got hurt.

He was ready to go. He turned the corner and followed Aria into the parlor. There was Saradoc and Esmeralda, greeting members of the Firebird. They were all present, including Hilibert Blodwen and Snorri, who looked positively disgruntled. Frodo smiled. Ah, he loved Snorri's company. He was the only one who managed to see through his pain and brighten up his day. It made the dwarf's trip to Brandy Hall that much more memorable.

He moved to a corner of the parlor. There were his best friends: Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. Merry and Pippin had the same mischievous look on their faces. They knew something was up. Sam, on the other hand, was concerned for his friends. It was probably for the best. Sam always looked out for them. Frodo was grateful for his help.

"Sam, Merry, Pippin, good to see you all." Frodo smiled.

"It's great to see you!" Merry said, smiling back.

"Baggins!" Snorri called out. Frodo jumped to attention. "There you are. The Trace is still on you, but it'll break in four days' time. The Trace broke for Aria, Sam, Merry and Pippin months ago."

"I'm sorry, but what is the Trace?" Frodo asked, curious.

"A detectable charm set by the Ministry of Magic." Snorri told him. "Your coming of age came weeks after Dumbledore's death in the Wizardry World, which means you're allowed to use magic outside of home and away from the castle."

"We've come up with a plan, too, Frodo." Merry admitted, getting Frodo's attention.

"We're thinking of using Polyjuice Potion to disguise ourselves as you, while we travel to Bag End." Pippin insisted.

"I have a house." Frodo said, not understanding. He sighed. "I know the risks, but be careful. All of you."

"Frodo," Aria spoke, timidly, "I'm using the Polyjuice Potion, too. I came of age when I turned seventeen. We all did, including you. I just don't understand how the Trace is still on you."

"Lots of things are changing—" He understood. "No. Aria, I can't let you risk yourself on my behalf! You're my girlfriend. I want to keep you safe."

"That's kind of you, but you also taught me combat spells. I think I can take care of myself." Aria said, plucking a few hairs from his head and pouring them into Snorri's flask.

"You don't have to do this." Frodo told her. "I understand everyone else's need to protect me. This time, it could be more dangerous, for all of you."

"Well, we didn't ask for your opinion, mate." Merry said.

Frodo glared. "You had better listen. It's dangerous out there. Sauron could find me at any given time."

"Which is why we're going to be careful. All of us are going to be careful." Merry said, taking the flask and drinking from it.

Frodo moved out of the way. He watched as his friends transformed into… well, him. Their bodies morphed, their faces changed. Even their heights changed. By the end, there were four more Bagginses in Brandy Hall, all dressed in his friends' clothes.

"Look Merry, we're identical!" Pippin grinned with satisfaction.

"No, you're not. Not yet." Snorri said, piling four identical pairs of jackets, vests, white dress shirts, suspenders and knee breeches in a heap on the floor. They were all in the color brown, except for the dress shirts. "Change!"

"This really isn't my color!" Pippin complained, feeling the jacket.

"Guess what, Pippin? You're not you! You're Frodo." Snorri told him.

"Yeah Pippin!" Merry smiled in delight. Frodo could tell from his face that it was still his cousin.

"You might as well change, too, Baggins." Snorri whispered in Frodo's ear.

This was the weirdest sensation Frodo ever experienced. To see his friends' pick at his body as they changed was bizarre enough. He hoped he wouldn't have to go through this again, especially with Aria, who was enjoying it immensely.

"I've always wanted to do this." Aria smirked. "Now I have."

"Don't make a habit out of it." Frodo told her, changing out of his jacket and vest.

"Frodo!" Snorri called out, stubborn.

"Yes?" all the Frodos asked.

"We'll travel in pairs with each Frodo with us." Snorri addressed the real Frodo now. "The real Frodo will be going with Fredegar Bolger."

"Fatty's here?" Frodo asked, spinning around to see another of his best friends standing right next to him. Only, Fatty was himself and hadn't taken the Polyjuice Potion.

"I just got a new ride. Snorri's orders." Fatty told him, grinning. "It's a right nice piece of work, let me tell you."

"Hurry up! We need to leave now!" Snorri said, making his way towards the entrance hall.

Frodo finished getting dressed, before finding Prim in her cage, next to his pack. Carefully, Prim perched on Frodo's arm. He moved with the others outside, releasing the brown owl. He looked now at the strange vehicle, complete with a seat. It was a motorbike, fairly new. Fatty led him straight to it, allowing him to step inside.

"I really love this." Fatty said, feeling the handlebars.

Frodo looked around. There were his four dopplegangers, complete with luggage, on broomsticks or on thestrals. He stayed in position, holding onto the window as best he could. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Head for Bag End." Snorri told the group. "Everyone ready?! One… two… THREE!"

The motorbike hummed to life. Frodo was lifted into the air, straight into the cloudbank. He looked to his left to see Snorri riding his broomstick. The dwarf disappeared. Frodo and Fatty were caught in the clouds, hardly seeing a thing.

BLAST! BLAST!

There were lightning flashes in the air. Wait. That wasn't lightning. It was red sparks. There were so many orcs riding on broomstick. Men wearing strange red armor accompanied the orcs , using their wands to fire at oncoming dopplegangers. Frodo no longer saw his friends or the members of the Firebird. It was just him and Fatty.

Wait. There was another sound. A bird. It was Prim, sailing around him, doing her best to protect him. He shot a few spells at the armored men, using hand magic. Wait. PRIM!

BLAST!

NO! Prim careened out of sight, skyrocketing towards the ground. Frodo was breathless. Prim was dead. No! How? He looked around. The armored man flew off. He stared at the man until he disappeared, hoping the man got his comeuppance.

BLAST!

Fatty ducked right on time, just getting nicked on the arm. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Frodo's head throbbed painfully like shooting daggers. He'd never experienced this sort of pain before. He could almost hear Sauron coming. Could almost feel his hands moving… his hands were moving, sending white flashes towards the dark misty figure. The flashes glowed, then stopped. They lost Sauron's trail. They moved through a barrier. The barrier's deafening sound disappeared a moment later. He couldn't believe it. Prim was dead and he did nothing.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Dwarf Down

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Now we're at the point where I stopped writing the drafted play version. Hopefully, there aren't too many similarities between this chapter and "The Deathly Hallows". I'm doing my best to get back into original dialogue and descriptions, but right now it's hard.

* * *

Fatty landed the motorbike in front of the closed gate. It was a short walk to reach Bag End. The smial's light glowed from the windows. Out the door came a female hobbit wearing a blue-grey dress. She ran towards them, hugging Frodo and him fondly.

"Frodo, your luggage came here not too long ago." The female hobbit said. "Bilbo's worried you might not have made it this far."

"My luggage is here?!" Frodo felt sure he left most of it at Brandy Hall. "Thank you, Marietta."

"You're welcome." Marietta nodded. She turned to Fatty, telling him, "With all the buzz, I hope your parents make it here safely, too. Otherwise…"

There was a snap. Hilibert was on Frodo, his wand pointed at him. "What photograph did Everhart Boffin give to Frodo Baggins in his fifth year?"

Frodo started. "What? What are you—"

" _What photograph?!_ "

"The Firebird!" Frodo said, jogging his memory. "The original members of the Firebird's Call."

Hilibert released him. "There's been a betrayal. Sauron knew you were being moved. This way," he checked his wand, "we could find out who the real culprit was. And you, are the real Frodo Baggins."

Frodo nodded.

"Pippin, let's check that ear." Hilibert said, following Marietta up the stairs.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. Light curse smacked my ear." Pippin said, half woozy.

"We really ought to check that." Marietta said, leading the way. Pippin had morphed back into himself, much to Frodo's surprise.

There was another snap. Hilibert clambered down, right in front of Fatty's father. Aria, now morphed into herself, stood back, as Fatty's father coerced with Hilibert, checking to make sure he wasn't an imposter, too. It was only upon realization that Hilibert was Hilibert did the questions form.

"What gave you away?" Fatty's father asked.

"Prim." Frodo answered. "She was trying to save me, and she took her life by one of Sauron's followers."

"Frodo." Aria ran up to him, hugging him. He caressed her fondly. "I'm sorry about Prim."

"Yeah." Frodo released her. "I'm glad to see you're safe."

Wings soared through the air. The thestral landed with Fatty's mother and Sam astride it. Sam was looking like himself again, as was Merry, who was accompanied by Saradoc. Frodo, relieved to see them, hugged Sam and Merry, even as Aria did the same.

"Where's Pippin?" Merry asked. He charged into the house, to find Pippin lying in a chair. Frodo followed him in, to see the damage. Pippin's ear had some blood forming around the edges. It was a horrid sight. "How are you, Pippin?"

"Never been better." Pippin moaned. "I feel like I can take down Sauron's armies!"

Merry smiled. "Well, at least you've got your spirits."

"Snorri's dead." Fatty's father told the group. Frodo remembered the auburn-haired dwarf and his need to protect him. But no. How could he have died?! "The dwarf that was with him, Shanks, he vanished. We have no idea where he is."

Frodo couldn't take this anymore. More lives lost because of him, because Sauron was looking for him. He needed to do something. He strapped on his pack and headed towards the door. He just didn't count on the group staring at him.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, concerned.

Frodo faced him. "I'm leaving. I'm going to stop Sauron on my own."

"NO!" The group gasped.

"Frodo, you can't leave! You still have the Trace on you." Aria cried out, exasperated.

"I'm not letting anyone else die, if I'm responsible." Frodo told her. "Besides, what would you do?"

"You're not letting Snorri's death be in vain, due to rash actions." Fatty's father said. "You're needed, Frodo, whether you want to believe it or not."

"This has never been about you, Frodo. This war is on all of us." Fatty's mother replied.

"Sam, come with me." Frodo asked his best friend.

"We're not abandoning Aria." Sam said, patting Aria's shoulder.

"Sam! Come on." Frodo gestured towards the door.

"Frodo, please stay." Aria said, concerned. "You'll get yourself killed if you go on alone. Sauron wants that. He'll do just that."

"Look, Frodo. Sleep on it." Merry told his friend. "You're doing Sauron a favor if you leave. He'd beat you, if you go at it alone. Together, we can beat him. Come on. You're not doing yourself any favors."

They were right. Frodo knew they were right. What was he doing, getting himself killed? Sauron would be hunting for him now, but he wouldn't find him here. Not yet. Four more days to go before the Trace got off him, then he could start looking for horcruxes. He set his pack down on the floor, letting Sam grab it before he did anything else. He returned to Pippin, hoping his younger cousin was looking well.

Well, maybe not so young. He and his friends were relatively the same age nowadays. One thing that came out of this: Pippin was in good spirits, even after he was brutally attacked by Sauron's followers. And that made Frodo happy all the same.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Albus Dumbledore's Will

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

New material! And me relying on the drafted play version's outlines. I won't be depending on the outlines too much, except for the general guidelines for this story. So yes, sorry about the last chapter. I was doing my best to keep it original, but it didn't exactly work out. Will try harder for this chapter and onwards. :)

* * *

The shock of Snorri's death lasted for the next couple of days. Frodo could hardly believe the dwarf was gone. His gaze often lingered on the front door. If Snorri would just pop in and greet the members of the Firebird, everything would be all right. Sadly, that did not come to pass, even though he wanted it to.

He did find himself helping Sam out in the garden. Even though Sam could use magic now, he decided to join Frodo picking out the vegetables. They were still two days away from the Trace breaking and Frodo allowed to use magic. For now, they were left with staying at Bag End and Bagshot Row, coming up with a plan to find the horcruxes.

"Aria and I have been working on a plan to find—" Sam mouthed the word _horcruxes_ , "—we think we might be close to finding one. Or so Aria hopes. And you still have the Trace on you for another two days."

"We're leaving when the Trace breaks." Frodo said, plucking another sprout from the ground.

"That's the plan." Sam said. "Do you think we'll find them? The horcruxes?" He whispered.

"We'd better." Frodo smirked. "What does Aria have in mind?"

"Hello!" Aria approached them.

"Ask her yourself." Sam said, taking some vegetables indoors. Frodo turned his gaze to Aria, who was positively cheery.

"What was your plan?" Frodo asked. He received no response. "The horcruxes?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Oh right. Well, I'm thinking we could visit Maleficent, see if she does have the bauble." Aria told him. "I hope that's all right. I understand it's dangerous, but it could work."

Frodo looked at her with deep concern. "Aria, we can't just walk up to a villain's house and expect them to be friendly. We'll likely get ourselves killed or, worse, imprisoned."

"We've got to try." Aria said, resting her hand on his back. Oh, how he loved her doing that. Her breath became heavy as a result. "We – I mean, it is possible that we could talk to her. What do you say? Frodo?" She asked, heavily, "Frodo, are you all right?"

"Oh, I can't take this." Frodo leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Every fiber in his being wanted her. If only he didn't feel like they were being watched. He released her and turned to Sam. "Nothing happened."

Sam raised his eyebrows, understanding. "I'm the same way with Rosie. Um…" he hesitated, "…Bilbo wants to see you. Something about Dumbledore's will. You can stop working. I'll take care of the rest."

"Right." Frodo stood up. Just as he took Aria's hand, he collapsed on the ground. Before his eyes was a vision, but it was clear and yet disjointed.

" _This wand is useless!" Sauron cried from a campsite with bonfires all around. "Tell me where it is, Melena."_

 _Melena smirked. "You'll never hear where the Elder Wand is. I won't say." She added, as Sauron looked away. "Even if you could find it, it's not yours to take. Voldemort will take it. The rest…" she shrugged, "…well, you'll find out for yourself."_

 _Sauron slapped her across the face. Melena felt her cheek for signs of blood. There were three drops that fell. She smirked again in painful disdain._

" _I don't know how you think you'll defeat Frodo, but finding a wand won't do the trick." She added, "No. You could try hand magic. It'll be your safest route."_

" _I'll only use that as a last resort." Sauron hissed. "Do you think I'm blind? I will find a wand to match Frodo Baggins' wand. If not, I will rely on hand magic. So there!"_

The vision stopped. Frodo returned to the present. He was paralyzed. Only by chance did he see Aria and Sam looking at him.

Aria heaved in a sigh. "I thought it stopped." She told him, "You can't let him in. It's too dangerous, even now."

"He's after a wand." Frodo admitted. "I don't…" he tried getting the words out. "…it's like its disjointed, the vision. Like something's wrong. I can't tell yet what it means."

"You're not going to look inside him again! Are you?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Maybe." Frodo answered. "If given the chance, I will."

"Come on." Aria helped him to his feet. "We should see Bilbo, find out what he wants with Dumbledore's will."

"I've already got something from Dumbledore." Sam said, pulling out a pocket sneakoscope. "I don't know what this is for, but I hope it's good."

"Right." Frodo said, following Aria indoors. Once he was well enough to walk, he moved into the parlor and found Bilbo looking at a will. Marietta joined them with a pot of tea on a silver tray. "Thank you."

"Oh Aria, this is for you." Bilbo passed to her a storybook. "It should help, wherever you're traveling."

"Uncle?" Frodo asked, stunned.

"I know what you're up to. Aria and Sam told me." Bilbo pointed out, serious. "You should know that Dumbledore left that orb to you in his will. I won't tell…"

"We won't tell," Marietta added, "what you saw or what your mission is. They can try worming the truth out of us all they want. It won't stop us from not saying anything."

"Thank you." Frodo said with a warm smile. "If word got out what we're doing, then it would be dangerous. I can't risk you giving up your lives for me. Any of you."

"It's not just about you, Frodo." Marietta said, straight and true. "And besides, no matter what happens, you still have family to protect you." She gestured. "Go on. The both of you. No need to hang around here, while we sort this out."

Frodo nodded. He took Aria's hand and led her back outside. It was nice to be in the cool air, instead of having another vision. Was it him or was the dark lord losing his powers? It had to explain the disjointed feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Either way, he watched Aria approach Sam, helping him pluck the vegetables from the ground. He moved towards the two, in an effort to help them out. So far, so good. Now, they just needed a plan to reach Maleficent's realm and see if they could find the real horcrux themselves.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my stories.

* * *

Frodo observed the newspaper, finding an article on the growing number of disappearances in the Wizardry World. It had been three days since the Trace broke and still no sign of Sauron. Thankfully, the barriers worked around Bag End, but this troubled him. It was too still, too quiet. If he wanted to search for horcruxes, he would have to leave today, if his friends were willing to go with him.

He waved his hand over his pack. Good. The extendable enchantment worked. Now, he could store whatever he wanted in it. He needed time to get everything. There was his trunk. He opened it and moved the textbooks inside the pack, along with as many clothes as he could find. He wasn't very good at this. He looked up at Sam and Aria, who entered his bedroom.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked him. "To find the horcruxes?"

"Sam and I put extendable charms on our packs, too." Aria told him. "We thought it might be useful."

"I'm doing the same thing." Frodo added. He asked the two, "So, what's the plan?"

Aria stood next to him, murmuring, "We have to find that bauble. I still think we should talk to Maleficent at her lair…."

"No!" Frodo said, firmly. "We can't risk being detected by Sauron or worse Maleficent. If she found out about what we were doing, then there would be dire consequences. We'd risk Sauron finding us."

"It's not like we have a choice." Sam said, softly. "The only person who knows where the bauble is, is Maleficent. And Q.G…. we still need to know who they are."

"True." Frodo nodded. "But I can't risk being detected." He peered out the window. "It's too quiet out there. Who knows what Sauron is up to."

"Maybe they're waiting for us to move." Sam suggested.

"The Trace broke." Aria admitted. "How did they know we were moving Frodo?"

"I don't know." Frodo said. "But we've got to try something."

.

In truth, Frodo hated leaving Bag End for worlds unknown. He had no idea where Maleficent was, who she looked like, and how she obtained one of Sauron's horcruxes. It was her bauble. The odds of her giving it up would be nearly impossible. And yet, he knew he would have to travel to dangerous locations to obtain the horcruxes. The only question was if Maleficent had the real horcrux, then how did she destroy it… if she destroyed the bauble at all?

He made his way into the parlor, where his friends gathered. He meticulously slung his pack around his shoulders. There was no point in staying here. He sighed, took a deep breath, and joined Aria. He held her hand and did not let go. Sam met up with them a moment later, with Bilbo and Marietta standing by the fireplace.

"Remember," Marietta warned them, "the Forbidden Mountain is a dangerous place. If you're lucky, head for King Stefan's kingdom. There's protective charms surrounding the castle. If you go anywhere near the Forbidden Mountain, you won't be safe. Maleficent and her goblins will catch you."

"We'll be careful." Frodo nodded.

"Good luck." Bilbo smiled. "Tell me a few stories when you get back. I would love to write them in my journal."

Frodo smiled. "I will, uncle." He turned to Sam, nodding. "Sam."

"In and out." Aria said, determination in her eyes.

The second Sam took their hands, Frodo was sucked through a rubber tube. The bands stretched forth, squeezing and moving every which way. Eventually, the bands expanded out, allowing him to look at the new place.

He and his friends stood on the middle of a stone bridge. Ahead was a wooden ramp, revealing a massive courtyard. The castle was beautiful. The sunrise gave the castle a radiant gold hue. The walls were made of stone with banners and torches hung on the sides. The courtyard was filled with royalty, all dressed up and ready for a big event. He sighed. This was the place for him.

Frodo didn't release Aria's hand, even as Sam let go. He held it, as if to protect her from any dangers that passed them by.

So far, there wasn't any sign of Sauron's followers. A good sign that everything was turning out in their favor. It was still very quiet, and yet it wasn't. The royals, on the other hand, stared at the trio, whispering to each other. Frodo paid no heed to them as he searched for the king and queen. He found them, observing a map on a wooden desk. He rushed up to them, hoping that Sam and Aria would follow. Aria did, but Sam wandered around the courtyard, finding his way over to a small garden.

"Ahem!" Frodo coughed, getting the king and queen's attentions. "King Stefan, and his wife, I am Frodo Baggins. I come from the Shire. I'm… after something of value. Something that Sauron might have. I can't tell you specifically what it is, but I know that—" he whispered, "—Maleficent – might possess it. Do you know where she is?"

The king, with his dark hair, laughed. "My boy, Maleficent's been dead for five months. Her minions are all but scattered. The kingdom prospers in our good name, as is the name of my daughter, Aurora. She is to wed Prince Phillip in approximately two weeks."

"A wedding?" Aria lit up with excitement.

"My girlfriend," Frodo announced to the king and queen, "has an apparent liking to certain matters, one such thing being weddings and balls."

"We are having a ball tonight." The queen told him. "You're welcome to stay and join us."

"Relax, Frodo." Stefan said, amused. "You are safe here. We just received word, not long before you arrived, from your Aunt Marietta. Protective enchantments surround this castle and the grounds. So, if Sauron tries to break in, we will be protected from harm."

"Thank you, sir, but I really should…" Frodo was cut off. Stefan pulled him away from his girlfriend.

"Nonsense, boy. Consider it our pleasure to have you around." Stefan said, releasing him and clapping his hands. "The servants will show you to your rooms. You are our guests."

"Thank you, but we really must be going!" Frodo cried. He was dragged by one of the servants towards the doors leading into the ballroom. He hadn't realized he was the height of a man, until he looked down at his feet and at the servant. But this wasn't on the forefront of his mind. As soon as he was brought to the guest room, in the guest wing, with Sam and Aria trailing after him to their own rooms, thoughts stirred about the bauble. It was still out there, harder to find if he just gave up now.

Where were Harry, Ron and Hermione? Probably running or looking for horcruxes. Either way, he needed to leave. He couldn't stay here, not when there was a chance of defeating a horcrux. He would not be drawn to this place any longer. He had things to do, worlds to save. But the moment he was tossed into the bedroom, the door closed, leaving him trapped inside its walls. The room was so huge with blue carpet and walls, and a four-poster bed draped with blue curtains. He leaned back against the door.

Well, he supposed he could stay, but not for much longer. The horcruxes awaited him. With luck, he would find them. He wouldn't be detected by Sauron. It was anyone's guess where the dark lord was hiding. The last thing Frodo wanted was to be caught and imprisoned by Sauron. But where could he and his friends go now? He hoped Maleficent wasn't alive, as King Stefan said. If she was, he and his friends would be in dire trouble.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. The Disguise

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my stories. Anyway, I'm back and now we can continue the fanfic. :)

* * *

" _Frodo… Frodo!"_

A mysterious feminine voice awoke him from his sleep. Frodo looked up, gazing at a woman clad in dark robes and carrying an iron staff. She had green skin and a sinister, solemn expression. A raven flew towards her, perching on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked her, confused.

"Yes. That is the question. Who am I? What am I doing here?" The woman chuckled, wickedly. "Surely, you know who I am. And when you leave this place, know that I will be waiting for you at the Forbidden Mountain." She vanished in a green light. Frodo was left alone and still leaning against the door. His neck ached. He needed to rest on the bed, but he was too motivated, too determined to find the king and tell him that he needed to leave.

How would he do that? He was only a hobbit with a big heart. Surely, the king would understand. But first, he needed to get off the floor. His muscles strained as he scrambled to his feet. He collapsed on the first try, but he wouldn't give up. He tried again with much better success. He made his way over to a wooden dresser, complete with a mirror, and sat down. It felt so good after sitting in one spot for so long.

Just as he relaxed, the door opened, welcoming a blonde-haired fair maiden, wearing a pink dress. She seemed friendly enough, but he couldn't allow appearances to deceive him.

"I'm sorry." The woman said in a kind voice. "I should have knocked. You must be my father's guest, to stay with us until after the wedding is over."

"Did he?" Frodo remembered his manners. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Aurora, but you may call me Briar-Rose." Aurora said, giggling. Frodo chuckled, sheepishly. She was a giggly girl. He guessed he didn't mind. Why then would he be uncomfortable around her? "And who might you be, my young friend?"

"Frodo Baggins." Frodo introduced himself. "I'm not from these parts." Should he tell her that he was from the Shire? It would give his position away, and then Sauron would find out. He thought it best to leave that part out, at least for now.

"Frodo." Aurora repeated his name. "I will remember it, when we see the Three Good Fairies."

"Fairies?" Frodo heard stories about how Bilbo's ancestor married a fairy. It explained the Tookish-blood and the Tooks need for adventure. Maybe seeing three fairies would ease his mind. "Who are they? What are their names?"

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather." Aurora said, smiling. "I'm sure they will be very pleased to see you."

"Listen," Frodo stood up. Oh, how could he explain this? "you're very kind, but my friends and I need to get going."

"Oh! Why are you leaving?" The princess asked, confused.

"I have to find… something of value. It belongs to Maleficent—"

The princess shushed him. "We do not speak of that witch here! Just the thought would bring her back."

"Well, I need to find it – the object she has, stowed away at her castle!" He said, serious.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Aurora told him, serious.

"Why not?" Frodo asked. How was he an inch or two taller than she was? Must have been magic between worlds.

"No. I'm sorry, but Father says you are to stay here until after the ball – after the wedding." She said, taking her leave of the guest room. She stopped at the door and looked at him. "You may go anywhere you like, but you are not to leave the grounds. Protective charms surround this castle. If you go outside the barrier, you will upset the king. My father demands that you stay here, where it's safe."

"Aurora, the worlds aren't safe." He tried to explain. "Sauron – he's out there. I must find a way to stop him."

"I'm sorry." Aurora closed the door, on the way out into the hallway. Frodo shook his head. He sat back down in his chair, pondering. He'd forgotten the pain in his legs and neck. It had lessened since his chat with the princess. That was good. Now, he could sleep…

…the dream he had was so vivid. There was Sauron, entering a ruined castle. And that green-skinned woman Frodo encountered not too long ago… she was watching the Dark Lord.

" _I've been waiting for you." The woman told him. "What do you want?"_

" _Maleficent…" Sauron snarled, "…I need that wand. The one Voldemort will use on Potter. I need it."_

" _I'm afraid that won't be necessary." Maleficent told him. "Surely, you can wait until the boy seeks you out. He's coming to see me first. I know. I overheard him talking about my bauble." She clicked her teeth with her tongue. "Poor Sauron. You lost the Ring and the White Witch's ring. Now you demand to find a wand that Voldemort will use. Haven't you lost enough already?"_

 _Sauron glided over, standing close to her. "Do not try my patience. The boy will come. When you find him, and I pray he does not find you first, deliver him to me. If not, then there will be consequences." He paused. "The bauble will be safe. You will not betray me."_

Frodo opened his eyes. Another memory of Sauron. Did the Dark Lord know he was hunting Horcruxes? How would that differ from Harry's story? How would that change his own? Well, he knew his own timeline was altered. There was no point in changing it now.

He turned his head towards the door. It opened, revealing three glowing lights swirling around in the air. They moved with grace, transforming into three human-sized fairies with translucent wings. One of the fairies wore a pink gown and hat, the second a green gown and hat, and the third a blue gown and hat. They had the appearance of three elderly spinster ladies, but their expressions were friendly. He sighed, knowing he was in safe hands… at least, that's what he thought.

"Let's get started!" The green fairy said, moving Frodo out of the chair.

"Yes. This is a royal ball." The pink fairy said to the other two fairies.

"We have to make him look good." The blue fairy said, concerned.

"Who are you three?" Frodo asked, curious.

"I'm Flora." The pink fairy introduced herself. She pointed to the green fairy. "This is Fauna," and the blue fairy, "and Merryweather." She faced Frodo. "Together, we're the Three Good Fairies."

"What will work best for him?" Merryweather asked, curious.

"A dash of green?" Fauna asked, tapping her wand to her chin. "Something to make his clothes stand out."

"I don't want to stand out!" Frodo announced. They gasped. He continued, before they had the chance to protest. "Sauron is looking for me. Any clothes you give me that stand out will give away my position."

"He's right!" Flora said, tapping her wand against her hand. "What will work for him?"

"We need to do something about that hair!" Merryweather said, serious.

"My hair's fine!" Frodo protested, not understanding what she meant.

"Oh trust us, Frodo." Flora said, giving some encouragement.

"When we're done, you won't even recognize yourself!" Merryweather said, excited.

"Just do it." Frodo nodded. He closed his eyes, allowing the spells to overwhelm him. It was over in an instant. He opened his eyes. Something was different. His clothes… he was now dressed in a sparkly deep blue vest, a white dress shirt, and deep blue knee breeches. He turned to a mirror. His hair was shorter, allowing him to see his pointy ears, while still retaining his dark curly locks. He nodded. "That'll do." He turned to the three fairies. "This will help keep Sauron's attention off me."

"As long as the spell works, it should." Flora said.

"Is this temporary?" He asked, curious.

"No." Merryweather shook her head.

"Usually, cosmetic spells work once." Flora addressed him. She asked, "You do know how to do cosmetic spells?"

"You do have hand magic?" Fauna asked him.

"Yes, but…" He looked himself over. He was still him, but he didn't look it, "…I don't use cosmetic spells that often." He shrugged. "I didn't need to worry about them."

"Well, if you're satisfied, we'd better get ready for the ball." Merryweather said, transforming into a blue light.

"Yes. We'll meet you there." Fauna said, turning herself into a glowing green ball of light.

"Good luck, Frodo." Flora said, transforming into a pink light.

Frodo sighed. He looked at the mirror. "One day, I will look like myself. For now, this will do."

.

Frodo snapped his fingers. A flame flickered for a second, before going out. He tried again, this time glad to see a flame spring to life above the palm of his hand. He closed his fists, grateful he still had magic. He turned towards the glass door. There was a stone balcony on the other side, showing off the sunset. He sighed, wondering if this was his last night in the palace.

He turned to the bedroom door and stepped outside. The guards watched him with caution. He said a few words, before heading out into the hallway. After a walk down a few corridors, he made it to the ballroom. He wasn't the only one there. A number of royals were dressed up and staring at him. He ignored them as he made his way downstairs.

At the bottom of the step was a young girl, dressed in a deep red ball gown. He reached her, discovering she was his girlfriend. Her brown hair was put up and tied in a pony tail. A red rose hairpiece matched the dress' color. Sam stood next to her, admiring the dancing. Frodo nodded at Sam, before taking Aria's hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. The first dance began with a waltz. Frodo took Aria's waist and led her through the dance.

"Everyone's staring." Aria murmured. Frodo looked around. There were indeed people staring, but not towards them. Or maybe it was his new haircut that caused the commotion. Why should they worry?

"Let them stare." Frodo said, grinning fondly at her. "I don't mind if they stare."

"It isn't that—" she stammered. "Your hair. You cut it? Why?"

He whispered in her ear. "To make sure Sauron doesn't find me."

"What if he knows it's you?" She asked him, whispering back.

"Then we'd better run, find Maleficent's bauble before she gets any ideas." Frodo replied. "Don't worry. I'll look after you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Aria said, gazing at him.

Frodo chuckled. "I love you." He rested his head against her shoulder. "Nothing bad will happen. Promise."

"Well…." Aria was cut off by a green flame. Frodo saw the flame, too. He moved his girlfriend back as the flame grew bigger, taking shape and form in the middle of the room.

"No!" Frodo gasped. The shape finished its transformation. It was the same witch from his dream. "Maleficent."

* * *

Thanks for reading. :) Frodo's new haircut was inspired by Wil Ohmsford's haircut in Season 2 of "The Shannara Chronicles". :)


	8. Maleficent's Offer

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Writer's block.

* * *

"Well," Maleficent stated with candor, "I see I'm not the only one surprised to see me. Then again, I did hope for an invitation."

"Maleficent!" The queen shuddered.

"Yes, it's me." The witch said with a smile.

"We thought you were dead!" Merryweather cried out, shocked.

"Well, it turns out I'm not." Maleficent told her. "I was quite amused when Sauron brought me back from the dead. I'd hate to tell the story, but it has been so long." She grinned menacingly. For a moment, Frodo thought she spotted him, but she didn't flinch. He had to leave, but where could he go? Back into the crowd? No. He'd be spotted by Maleficent. She'd recognize him.

Wait a second! He was wearing a disguise. Surely, Maleficent wouldn't see him, but who knew in this world? He rested his chin on Aria's shoulder, hoping for the protection she could give him. She would give him safety, wouldn't she?

"Ah yes!" Maleficent gestured to the assembly. "Let's see. Royalty, gentry, the nobility, and the rebel." Merryweather lunged at her, only to be pulled back by Flora, who grabbed her fairy wing. Maleficent snickered. "But where are my manners? I see you have brought some new guests here, King Stefan. A gardener, an authoress, and… oh yes, how could I forget? The hobbit in disguise."

Frodo looked up. _No!_ How did Maleficent know he was here?

"Frodo Baggins, is it?" Maleficent asked. Yup! She knew it was him. "I see you have the Good Fairies' disguise on you. It's foolproof to all, but me. Yes, I know their spells. What do you think they used to guard Princess Aurora from me?" Frodo faced her, glaring at her.

"No. Tell me, what did they use?" Frodo asked, serious. "You know my disguise."

The witch chuckled. "Let's see you use that hand magic to turn yourself back! They say you use hand magic."

The gentle-hobbit grinned. "I don't do tricks, especially to villains."

"Such a pity." The witch shrugged. "Oh well. I could take you to the Forbidden Mountain, but you'll likely stop there. I know you're looking for something. Sauron senses it, too. Meet me at the Forbidden Mountain and we can make an offer."

" _How do we know you'll live up to your bargain?"_ Aria cried out, holding Frodo's hand.

"You don't, but I am offering nonetheless." Maleficent said, smiling. She turned to Frodo. "Meet me there in an hour or we have no deal. Use your hand magic if you must! I'll know it's you." She vanished in a green light, with her raven following her.

Frodo stared at the spot where Maleficent had been standing. He couldn't believe it. She wanted him to use his hand magic. What if it was a trap?

"How did she get in the castle?" He asked the king and queen. "I thought you said she was dead."

"It's clear she's not dead!" King Stefan replied.

"Mr. Frodo, what do we do?" Sam asked, approaching his best friend. "We can't use hand magic. Maleficent'll spot us."

"Do we have a choice?" Frodo asked, facing his friend. "The disguise didn't work. Maleficent knows we're here." He sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. He needed to find those horcruxes. Maybe that's what Maleficent was offering. If that was the case, then he'd better find the bauble and destroy it. He closed his eyes, waving his hand in front of him. He opened them to find his hair had grown back and his clothes changed into a plain velvet jacket, a plain velvet vest, a white dress shirt, and deep velvet knee breeches.

"I like it." Aria said, smiling at him.

"Thanks." Frodo said, glancing at her. He looked at Sam with keen eyes. "We need to get into the Forbidden Mountain. The only one who knows where that is, is Aria."

"That's not true!" Merryweather pointed out. "We can guide you there."

"If you use hand magic, Maleficent will capture you." Flora said, joining Frodo alongside Merryweather and Fauna.

"Right." Frodo said, facing the king. He asked the king, politely, "With your permission, my friends and I would like some horses for our journey."

"You're facing Maleficent. It's too dangerous!" The queen told him, concerned.

"It's the only way we can save you. Please let us go?" Frodo asked her, pleading.

"Well, we could apparate to the Forbidden Mountain." Aria suggested.

"Do what?" Frodo asked, facing her. "Aria no! If Maleficent spots us…."

"It's worth the risk, isn't it? It'll be a lot faster if we apparate." Aria said, chipper.

Frodo was speechless. Horseback ride to the Forbidden Mountain or apparate and be seen by Maleficent? Either option had consequences. What would he choose?

"You are our guests." King Stefan told the trio. "You have magic. Why not use it? Should you have need of horses, if that is truly your wish, we can supply them. You have an hour to decide."

"Apparation isn't a bad idea." Sam suggested.

Frodo sighed. He had a choice. Either way, he would get captured by Maleficent and her goons. He shook his head, not liking the choice he was making.

"We'll apparate." Frodo told Aria and Sam. "I don't know what Maleficent will do. I just hope we make it out of there alright."

"As do I." Aria nodded.

"I'm with you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said in agreement.

"We'll rally the horses." King Stefan announced. He turned to Frodo and his friends. "When you leave, we'll prepare to storm Maleficent's castle! Good luck."

Frodo turned to his friends. He extended his hand to them. "You ready?" Aria and Sam nodded. He waited until their hands grabbed his, before telling them, "Let's go." To his surprise, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather took their hands. "What are you doing?"

"We're not letting you get caught by Maleficent!" Merryweather said, determination in her eyes.

"We'll leave on the count of three." Flora said. "One…."

"Wait. This isn't the plan!" Frodo said, concerned.

"Two…" Flora prepared for the jump. _"…Three!"_

Frodo's body stretched like a rubber tube. He moved this way and that, watching the landscape change from gold and silver, to darker tones. At last, his body formed, allowing him to see that he was no longer at King Stefan's castle, but on a stone bridge, looking out at a grim-looking castle.

"Everyone, we've arrived." Flora said, letting go of Frodo and their friends' hands. Frodo stared at the castle and the goons donned in iron armor. There was one name for this place, one name that stood out in the forefront of his mind.

"The Forbidden Mountain." Frodo said, knowing they had reached their destination.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. The Forbidden Mountain

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. I was caught in a huge writer's block. Also, I was updating my stories. Here's hoping this chapter works out well. :)

* * *

Frodo walked across the stone bridge with his friends, surprised to see the Goons weren't attacking. He looked at them last as he made his way past the Gate and into the first courtyard. So far, he and his friends were safe. And yet, Frodo's gaze turned towards the stairway, where Maleficent stood, looking pleased with herself.

"Well!" Maleficent smiled at Frodo and his friends. "You've come. You're forty-five minutes early. Far too early to live up to our bargain."

"I came here." Frodo stood up to her. "Now about our deal."

"Oh yes." Maleficent pulled out a bauble. A green gem rested in the center of the bauble. "This is what you're searching for. It has a… strange glow to it, almost like it's feeding off my energy."

"That's it!" Frodo glimpsed at Aria and Sam once. He turned to the green-skinned witch. "We need that."

"Do you mind telling me your plan?" Maleficent asked, curious.

"First, give me the bauble!" The hobbit said, extending his hand.

"Oh yes, that." The witch snickered. She closed her fist. "You must be _very_ desperate to have this bauble."

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, nervous.

"Right now, you!" Maleficent snapped her fingers. All at once, the Goons grabbed Frodo, Aria, and Sam, binding their wrists with cords. The Three Good Fairies transformed into balls of lights before the Goons snatched them. Maleficent chuckled as she approached Frodo and his friends. "Yes. You see, those cords make sure that you three don't use magic. Now, I will have my revenge."

"What revenge?" Frodo asked, suspicious. "We haven't done anything!"

Maleficent grinned. "No, but now that I have you prisoner, it's only a matter of time before Sauron finds out what you're up to." She smiled a wicked smile. "I told you. Your magic is no match for me." She turned to her Goons and shouted, "Take them away! I think the dungeons will do. Lock them inside three cells, one for each hobbit and authoress."

"Aria, where are the fairies?" Sam whispered to Aria.

"I don't… know." Aria asked, hesitant.

Frodo looked around. The swirling balls of light moved quickly, avoiding the Goons and Maleficent. Frodo gulped. He hoped Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather would find help soon. If not, then Frodo and his friends were doomed.

.

The Goons moved Frodo, Aria, and Sam, into three cells. With one push, Frodo was thrown into a cell, straight towards the cold, stone floor. He looked back as the door closed and was locked by Maleficent. Frodo slammed his fist against the door's wooden surface, but it wouldn't budge.

He looked around for another way out, but couldn't find any. He turned his gaze towards the door again. There was a name on the surface. It was mostly faded. The words that stood out were: Quee_ Grimhil_ _.

"No." Frodo pulled out the Fake Orb of Truth's note and read it to himself.

 _To Sauron:_

 _Did one ever guess this orb was your creation?_

 _I stole the real horcrux and intend to use it for my own purposes._

 _Know the orb, the real Orb of Truth, is with me._

 _What happens next is my doing._

 _With luck, you will be mortal._

 _Q.G._

"Q.G. That name…" Frodo squinted at the etching on the door. His fingers pressed over the faded letters. There was more to the name and the message. "Queen Grimhil… Queen Grimhilde, the Evil Queen." He folded up the note and put it back inside his pocket. "I have to leave. I have to get out of here."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." A wicked voice said. Frodo turned his gaze towards the stone bench. There, before his eyes, was a woman wearing royal robes and a gold crown on her head. She smiled at him, egging him on. "You wanted to see me. Well, you have, but you won't get very far, Frodo Baggins." The queen said, delighted. "I am Queen Grimhilde."

"You. You're the Evil Queen." Frodo said, pointing to her. No! The queen stood in a mirror. How was that possible? "What?"

"Yes. We're only communicating by mirror." The Evil Queen said, cackling. "I'm afraid you're stuck in a dream of my own making, planted specifically for your arrival." She asked, slightly serious. "Did you really think it'd be that easy?" She waved her hand, revealing a glass orb and a bauble. Frodo checked his pockets. No. The Fake Orb of Truth and the Fake Bauble were missing! "Oh. I have them now. I can reveal your plan to anyone. I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for a while." She added, casually. "Oh, Sauron will want to have a word with you. Goodbye."

Frodo fell into the darkness, the mirror vanishing….

….he awoke in the castle's courtyard. He was still bound by cords. Maleficent smiled, cunningly, at him. Her hand moved away from his forehead. No! Did she know of his plan?

"No! You… you…." Frodo's voice fell away. His throat tightened and his eyes watered. He could barely hear Aria screaming for Maleficent to stop… or was it the Evil Queen? He looked on as the Evil Queen marched into the scene. An invisible hand released Frodo's throat, forcing him to nearly collapse on the stone floor. He coughed and sputtered, doing his best to recover quickly. Sauron entered the scene in a misty veil, dragging a young brown-haired woman, donned in brown robes, with him. She too was shackled.

Sauron chuckled. "I see you captured our little daredevil." He turned to Maleficent and the Evil Queen, joyously. "My triumph is nearly complete. I'm glad you called me. Now, we know what Frodo Baggins is up to. I will follow him if he leaves this place."

"Yes, but you're not really here, my lord. You're in the shadows." Maleficent said, curtly.

"Yes, that's true. I plan on arriving to your castle very soon." Sauron said, eyeing Frodo with great suspicion. "No. When I do come, he won't dare destroy my horcruxes." He smiled. "Oh yes. Revenge is sweet, and you, Frodo Baggins, you will soon see your demise."

Frodo glimpsed at Aria. She had her wand at the ready. "Wait. Aria, don't. Please."

"Oh, haven't you heard? She in cords. There's no way she'll be set free." Maleficent said, smiling proudly. "There's nothing you can do to best my magic!"

Frodo turned his gaze to the cords. There was a blue ball of light unshackling him. Excellent. Now, he needed to get that bauble. "Maleficent, you may know me, but you must realize I already have a plan." He turned to Aria. "NOW!"

Aria flicked her wand, jetting a spell at the young woman's chains. Frodo smiled. The young woman was free and already transfiguring herself into a lioness. She rushed in, head on, and attacked the Goons. Frodo turned towards Maleficent, dodging one of her spells, and firing a bright spell at her. He was a second too slow. Sam beat him, managing to knock Maleficent unconscious using his hand magic. Frodo grabbed the bauble from the green-skinned witch's neck, before she could awaken.

He looked and found his friends, heading towards the middle of the courtyard. He rushed towards them, knocking a few Goons out of the way. The moment he was with them, Frodo clutched the bauble in his hand, and held onto Aria and Sam. The lioness sprang into action, before taking their hands. Frodo looked last at the Three Good Fairies. They waved to him, telling him good luck.

Frodo blinked. He was pulled through a rubber tube, snaking this way and that. He passed through a bright dome, stretching out at last in the new place.

Strange. He was in a campsite underneath an invisible dome. No way! It was a protection shield. The lioness smiled in relief. Frodo sighed. They were safe from Maleficent and her Goons, for now, but Sauron knew the hobbit's plan. Would the dark lord seek out the remaining horcruxes, hide them away in safer places? Frodo didn't know. He also didn't have time for this. Now that he had the bauble, the question that stayed in his mind was this: how was he going to destroy the bauble horcrux? He hadn't thought that far. Now what was he to do?

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	10. The Camp of Hidden Desires

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sam asked, worried.

"Did you get it?" Aria asked, getting Frodo's attention.

Frodo looked down at his fist. He felt strange, angry at the world. He opened his fist, revealing the green gemstone bauble. He nodded.

"Yes." Frodo said, softly. "This is what we've been searching for. Any ideas on how to destroy it?" He turned to the lioness, who looked at them with keen eyes. "You're Melena, aren't you? I remember you, from a dream or two." He paused, extending his free hand to her. "It's all right. I won't hurt you. You can transform back into a witch, if you like."

The lioness nodded. She took a few paces back, transfiguring herself into the witch with the same brown robes. Her blue eyes looked into his own, testing him. She asked, curiously, "You know me. You know who I am, but the only name I caught, that I remember hearing, is Aria." She looked at Aria for reassurance. "Yes. You're the authoress that everyone's talking about. The one who stayed behind, when all the other authors fled Hogwarts. How's life treating you?"

"Not good. You?" Aria asked, a little tense.

"Aria!" Frodo spoke to her. "We don't want to scare her." He turned to the witch, Melena was her name. He did his best to keep calm in front of her. "Melena, how did we get here?"

"I thought of this place as we left." Melena said, looking around, checking to see if anyone was listening. They weren't, so she continued speaking to the trio. "This is the Camp of Hidden Desires. It's cut off from the rest of time, but seeing as time's broken, no thanks to Sauron, me and my associates have been trying to fix it, even if we risk our lives for the cause." She asked the hobbit, curious, "I'm sorry. Who are you? Sauron was excited to have you at Maleficent's fortress – no way! You're Frodo Baggins!"

"Shush!" Sam said, whispering to her. "Not here. Is there a safer place we can talk?"

"You heard about my mission, but I'm not inclined to give it away just yet. Not here, out in the open." Frodo said to Melena in a serious voice.

"I'm afraid we may not have much time. Maybe a day or two, before this campsite moves." Melena said, serious. "Nonetheless, I'll assist you."

"You – You will?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Why yes! Sauron imprisoned me and tortured me." The witch said, tensing up. "If anyone's going to get him back for what he's done, it's you. You may not see yourself as a hero, but there are fans out there who believe you are one. Don't give up!" She added with a shrug, "You can call me your ally, for now." She asked, curious, "Now, what do you need?"

"I don't feel comfortable speaking about this in public." Aria said, nervously.

"In that case, let's get started." Melena said, leading them through the encampment.

.

Frodo looked this way and that. Each tent had its own shape and pattern. What made this camp surreal was the people and animals shifting in and out. It was as if he were walking through a ghost camp, only people minded their own business here. At last, they reached a red tent with gold banners. Frodo followed Melena, Aria, and Sam inside.

The tent looked like any other wizard's tent, filled with all the essentials one needs to survive. The tent included a kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms, a dining room, and a living room. Frodo wasn't sure how he would adjust to wizard tents, but this one seemed adequate enough for an Animagus to hide.

A glint of golden light caught Frodo's eye. A wooden chest sat in the corner. Frodo approached the chest and opened it, revealing an entire collection of basilisk fangs. How did this chest contain so many basilisk fangs? He looked at one of the fangs. The fang had dried blood and ink smeared all over it. He remembered! It was the same fang he used to destroy Mairon's diary. What was it doing here?

Frodo pulled out the fang, making his way into the dining room before anyone saw him. He was just about set the bauble down, when he heard movement. The shuffle of feet stopped a moment later. He looked back to see his friends and Melena stare at him, waiting for him to do something.

"Frodo, do it! Destroy the horcrux!" Aria said, encouraging him.

"We're with you, Mister Frodo." Sam nodded.

"The sooner this gets done, the better." Melena said, folding her arms.

Frodo placed the bauble down on the table. His other hand held the basilisk fang. Strange. The bauble was ticking, but also calling out to him. He was tempted to take the bauble and wear it around his neck. His index finger lightly tapped the bauble's gem.

Images flashed through his mind of Sauron creating rings. No! Sauron was crafting the bauble, but the bauble was stolen by Maleficent weeks later. Sauron wasn't finished yet. He murdered someone and put part of his soul into the bauble. That was it! That was how Sauron ended up with a bauble horcrux!

Frodo snapped out of the vision. He swung the fang at the bauble, jabbing it straight into the green gemstone. A loud scream protruded from the pendant. Frodo was thrown backwards on the floor, landing right in front of his friends. He looked up to see a dark smoke evaporate from the bauble. Faces rose from the smoke. Then it was gone. The smoke was gone! The tent returned to its cheerful yellow glow.

Frodo's eyes wandered into another vision. There was Sauron. He was taking a wand off a stone statue. Frodo heard one name and saw that name written in gold letters: _I have the Elder Wand!_ The vision stopped, leaving Frodo hot and sweaty. Sauron had the Elder Wand. It was too easy!

Frodo collapsed on the floor, paralyzed by what he saw.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	11. Discovery of the Next Horcrux

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo opened his eyes. He jerked his head back at the sight of a broken bauble. The green gemstone changed to a tinted blue. What the…? How did it change to blue? The horcrux… he destroyed it using the basilisk fang. The fang was in his hand for a second, before disappearing into a bright light. He took the bauble from the hand that held it. The hand belonged to Aria, who pressed her hands now against his arm.

"Are you all right?" Aria asked, sighing in relief. "You destroyed it!"

"Now we only have two more horcruxes to go." Sam said, pleased.

"Right." Frodo said, shaking a thought off. He felt a warm sense of accomplishment, almost as if he was lighter inside, but still burdened. He grabbed Sam's hand, as his best friend helped him on his feet.

"Well," Melena said, getting the hobbit's attention, "I think destroying one horcrux was fabulous. Those basilisk fangs come in handy. You'll find more in that chest over there." She pointed to the open chest, still carrying basilisk fangs. "Although, once you use a fang from here, no matter where you take it, odds are that fang will disappear or be destroyed by magic. So, I would suggest taking them along with us, if you're seeking horcruxes."

"We?" Frodo asked, confused. "You're still planning to come with us?"

"Of course, I am!" Melena said, exasperated. "You're not the only one who wants to defeat Sauron! I told you this not long ago!" She added, calmer this time, "Now, you said something about the Elder Wand. That's related to the Deathly Hallows. You know about the Deathly Hallows, right?"

"From what I read." Aria admitted.

"I read that tale, too!" Frodo said, remembering the book he read.

"What are you all talking about?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well, the Deathly Hallows were found by three brothers." Melena explained, allowing the hobbits and the authoress sit down in the living room, before continuing to tell them the Tale of the Three Brothers. "They met Death at a bridge and were gifted with three magical objects. The Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility, and the Resurrection Stone. The first brother, after using the Elder Wand, was murdered after boasting about his newfound power. The second brother used the Resurrection Stone, saw his fiancé, and killed himself. The third brother used the Invisibility Cloak to keep hidden from Death. Eventually, he gave the cloak to his son and passed on, following Death like an old friend."

Melena paused to catch her breath. "That's the Deathly Hallows. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility. If one should own all three objects, they become a Master of Death. If Sauron is after the objects, there's no telling what he'll do. All I know is he altered time again. Now, more than ever, we must defeat him."

"The Elder Wand." Aria said, concerned. "You-Know-Who is going to use it."

"No!" Frodo looked at her, worried. "If Sauron uses the Elder Wand, before You-Know-Who does, he'll rip the timeline apart! That's my guess!"

"I know where one of the horcruxes might be." Melena said, pulling out a map from a scroll rack. The map had a moving picture on it, describing the location and what objects the map could spot. She pointed to a labyrinth, where a helmet surrounded by golden dust appeared. "That's your next stop. The Labyrinth is too difficult to cross through alone. If we Apparate into the castle's entrance, then we must do so today." She added, desperate, "We can't waste any more time. We must stop Sauron _now!_ "

"In and out." Sam said, understanding. "Come on! Let's take some basilisk fangs and leave!" He said, grabbing his pack and stuffing it with basilisk fangs. Aria joined in, putting some basilisk fangs into her pack. Frodo did the same, looking back once to see Melena watching him.

"What?" Frodo asked her, confused. "You gave us shelter. Now we must leave."

"I'm coming with you." Melena said, concerned. "You're not going to make it the rest of the way without me."

"Then we'll take her along." Sam said, zipping up his pack and strapping it across his shoulders. Frodo and Aria did the same, before they took each other's hands. Sam and Melena joined them. She was keen on getting the job done and Frodo knew it.

"Melena, we need you to get us into the Labyrinth." Frodo said, serious. "In and out, remember?"

"I know. What we're about to face isn't like what you've encountered so far. I'll explain the details on the way." Melena said, taking their hands.

Frodo's body stretched out once more through a rubber tube, easing in and out through space and time. He felt so thin, so torn apart. Eventually, his body stretched out, allowing him to see an iron gate. Behind him lay a junkyard and a labyrinth. Ahead of him was parts unknown.

It was time to find the second horcrux.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	12. Jareth's Castle

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Okay! :) So, I just finished watching the walkthrough for the video game "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2". It's time to continue the story. Here we go. :( :)

* * *

"Let's go!" Aria said, charging forward. Frodo managed to pull her back in time, as the gate opened to reveal a city with armored goblins. It was a sight Frodo had not seen before. He wondered if coming to the Labyrinth was a big mistake. Aria stood, frozen, on the spot. "Goblins! They're… here."

"What did you expect?" Melena said, whispering to them. "Now, we'll have to move quickly, if we're to reach the castle."

"What if they spot us?" Sam asked, concerned. "I certainly don't want to get caught."

"It won't be that bad." Melena said, casually.

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Sam said, racing after the brown-robed witch. "Wait!"

"SAM!" Frodo cried, grabbing Aria's hand and dragging her into the city. He stopped, watching the goblins attack each other! "What are they doing?"

Melena shrugged. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad." She gestured forward. "Come on! Before they spot us!"

Frodo didn't like this plan. It was too risky! If he was that desperate to be caught, he would have yelled louder – oh! His yell didn't change anything. The goblins kept fighting each other, even as he followed Sam, Aria, and Melena through the city. There were houses all over the place, complete with thatched roofing. The walls and floor were all made out of beige stone, while the castle stood in the near distance.

Frodo preferred the Shire to this place, but thoughts of Hogwarts protruded in his mind. Hogwarts! Just what was going on at the castle? Why did he feel a year older? He was seventeen, right?

He waved his hand quickly in the air, causing a clock to appear in his hand. The clock showed the date, the time, and his age. No way! He was eighteen! How did that happen? Wait. He guessed that when he apparated, he must have jumped through time. But how? The only conclusion he could come up with was Sauron screwing up the timelines. Frodo shook his head. He would have to defeat Sauron, one way or another.

At last! They reached the castle doors. Frodo made his way into the entrance hall, dragging Aria along for the ride. Sam followed him. Wait. What was Melena doing? He rushed towards the doors, only to be thrown back by a strange wind.

"Melena?" Frodo cried out, hoarsely. He stood up, watching the witch fight off some orcs. "Melena, what are you doing?!"

"I said I'd get you here!" Melena told him, aloud. "Here's what you have to do: use your hand magic to stop Jareth's spells! Find the helmet! Save everyone! GO!" The doors slammed shut, leaving Frodo, Sam, and Aria trapped in Jareth's castle.

.

Frodo stared at the doors, quizzical over what might happen next. It was no use. Melena was fighting for him, fighting to defeat Sauron. She didn't have to do this alone. But now… now, he was trapped in Jareth's castle. Great.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, concerned.

"We break the spells. Find the horcrux." Frodo said, facing one of the stairways. He waved his hand in the air, causing a golden ball to float up the steps. "Come on! It's this way!"

BOOM! Frodo was repelled back, just before he reached the top step. He shook himself off, right as Sam and Aria knelt beside him. He hadn't expected that!

"What an unusual turn of events." Frodo groaned.

"Are you all right?" Aria asked, concerned.

"I will be." Frodo grabbed Sam's hand, standing up a moment later. "Thank you, Sam."

"Don't mention it, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, patting his shoulder. "So, what now?"

"Do we go back? Melena needs our help!" Aria said.

"We can't go back. Only forward." Frodo told her, gazing into her eyes.

"You would say that, wouldn't you?" Aria said, her breath nearly taken away. He smiled. Good. He had her right where he wanted her. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a peaceful moment, in spite of all the terror that happened in their lives. Frodo didn't want this moment to stop!

Something changed. Frodo released Aria, watching as the walls' spells sparked and then vanished. A throne room made out of stone and filled with stairs was now open to them. And there, sitting on a table, was a grey goblin helmet. "That's it! Come on!" Frodo grabbed Aria's hand again, dragging her into the throne room. Frodo looked back to see Sam following, giving the same perplexed look as Frodo and Aria.

"Who knew that true love's kiss could break the spell?" Sam asked, the moment they entered the deserted throne room.

"It works in fairytales." Aria said, giggling.

"There!" Frodo said, observing the helmet. The helmet was ticking, as if it was alive. He pulled out a basilisk fang, ready to strike. A thought crept up on him. Maybe he wouldn't be the one to destroy this horcrux. He turned to Sam, handing him the fang. "Sam, you do it."

"I thought you were meant to destroy them." Sam said, confused.

"This isn't a solo mission." Frodo said, serious. "I'm sorry. In all honesty, one of us should destroy it. I don't know why, but it must be you. Please?"

Sam nodded. Frodo watched and waited. He wrapped an arm around Aria, protecting her should any danger come their way. It all happened so fast: Sam jabbed the fang into the helmet, and those screams protruding from the helmet. Frodo collapsed on the floor, taking Aria with him. He wanted to say something to her, but the pain was unbearable. Sam joined him a moment later. Frodo could barely think, barely concentrate.

Another vision swept across his gaze. It was disjointed. The vision revealed the Evil Queen wearing a gold crown. She was donned in purple-and-black robes. There was something else in the vision. The real Orb of Truth was hidden at Hogwarts. The vision also showed the Fat Friar's ghost and the Hufflepuff flag. Why… Why was he shown Hogwarts?

The vision stopped, leaving Frodo in a trance. He looked up at Sam and Aria, telling them, "I know where the Orb of Truth is, the real one. It's at Hogwarts. We need to go there, now!"

"Frodo, you let him in again!" Aria cried out, annoyed. Frodo shook his head. He had to tell her and Sam the truth.

"I can't help it!" Frodo told her, serious. "If I did, I wouldn't keep having these visions." He paused, calming down. "Everything's disjointed. Sauron is weaker, but he's more dangerous. We have to go to Hogwarts. We have to defeat him, or we might miss our chance."

"We'll need to Apparate." Aria asked, concerned.

Frodo nodded, extending his hand. Sam and Aria took it, only a moment too soon. A man with spiky blonde hair and wearing grey clothes entered the throne room. He was most distressed.

"Guards! They made it through!" the man said, annoyed.

"Jareth. That's Jareth!" Aria called, right as Frodo recalled Hogsmeade village. They and Sam vanished into a cloud of white smoke. The smoke carried them through rubber tubes, stretching and thinning their bodies every which way. Oh, Frodo wanted this nightmare to stop! But he couldn't stop! Apparition was important!

His body eventually stretched out, as did his friends. They were in a village, where cat noises wailed from a loud speaker. Frodo was quick to use his hand magic on himself, Aria, and Sam, turning them invisible, while also casting a sound dampening spell on them. By the time he was done, Frodo took off with Sam and Aria in search of a hiding spot. Frodo couldn't bear the thought of being captured by dark wizards or Sauron's minions, even on a night quite like this!

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Jareth and the goblins come from the movie "Labyrinth".


	13. Aberforth

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

This was a bad idea! Frodo knew it in his heart to be true. Even while cloaked under the invisibility and sound dampening spells, Frodo could still feel Aria shiver. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. She gave a warm smile, encouraging him to continue this journey. He shrugged, knowing they were alright… at least, for now they were. He looked on at the road. There was Harry Potter's Patronus, in the form of a stag, moving about the area. It was now or never!

"Come on!" Frodo said, leading the way. Eventually, a barman insisted that Frodo, Frodo's friends, as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, head inside the Hog's Head inn. The smell of hot food and fresh butterbeer made his senses quake. No! He mustn't have some. Not yet.

Frodo looked back as the curtain was closed and Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. Frodo looked to the barman for answers.

"I know it's you, Frodo! Take off the Invisibility spell. You're safe here!" The barman said, stoically.

Frodo waved his hand, causing both the invisibility and sound dampening spells to vanish. He, Aria, and Sam were now visible, greeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione with cheerful hugs.

"It's good to see you again!" Ron said.

"What are you three doing here?" Hermione asked Aria, serious.

The barman set a tray down on the table. The tray had sandwiches, as well as six goblets, filled with pumpkin juice. Frodo sighed. He was hoping for butterbeer, but this would do. In fact, he didn't care! He wolfed down the food and drink down. He looked up to see Harry argue with the barman. No! It was Aberforth Dumbledore. What was he doing here?

"You're Albus Dumbledore's brother?" Frodo asked, finishing his sandwich.

"I take it you're on Harry's mission, too. A safe mission, is it?" Aberforth declared, sharply.

"It's important that I finish the job." Frodo answered, serious. "I need to get into the castle tonight, same as Harry."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but what use is there to travel to the castle?" Aberforth told him, serious. "You're only kidding yourself! My brother wanted power! He never thought too much about Ariana, our sister. She meant everything to him."

"I'm not going to judge you on what fights you had with your brother, Aberforth, nor am I one to question my own job." Frodo said, also serious. "I'm going into the castle, even if I have to drag myself between hundreds of Dementors and Death Eaters just to do it."

A heavy silence fell into the room. Even Harry was stunned by Frodo's words, but he didn't seem to falter. Frodo sighed. He wouldn't give up. Neither would Harry.

"We need your help, Aberforth." Harry told the barman. "It's important that we finish our jobs. We cannot ask for more than that."

Aberforth turned towards the painting of a young girl, hanging on the mantlepiece. He nodded to her, telling her kindly, "You know what to do." The girl obeyed, moving into the painting, disappearing from sight. Aberforth turned to Frodo and Harry, as the two approached the fireplace. "You should know that if we survive this night, at least I kept you out of danger."

"You gave us shelter when we didn't ask for it. Thank you." Frodo said, sincere. He returned his gaze to the painting. Someone was following Ariana, moving closer until the painting opened up. And there, standing in the middle of the tunnel entrance, was a figure Frodo knew best.

"Neville!" Frodo and Harry said in unison.

"I knew you'd both come! I knew it!" Neville Longbottom said, excited.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	14. The Real Orb of Truth

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

I was stuck on what to write for this chapter. We're at the part where "The Deathly Hallows – Part 2" movie and _The Deathly Hallows_ book diverge. I did get out of the writer's block. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Neville." Frodo said, astonished to see his fellow classmate. "You look awful!"

Indeed, Neville had one swollen eye turning purple and yellow. His robes were ripped, but the cheerful look didn't falter. Frodo grinned, delighted to see Neville in good spirits.

"Seamus is worse." Neville said, while hugging Ron, Hermione, Aria, and Sam. Neville told Aberforth, profusely, "We've got a couple more coming through!"

"A couple more?" Aberforth said, shocked. He grumbled as Frodo followed Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aria, and Sam through the dark portrait hole. Frodo used his hand magic to form a bright ball of light, which stayed an inch or two above the palm of his hand. _Good,_ he thought, _this light will make the tunnel cheerier._ He couldn't have been righter.

.

Frodo followed Neville and their friends down the passage. Frodo learned enough details from Neville to know what was going on at Hogwarts. The seven secret passageways were sealed off, leaving this passage as the only way in or out of the castle. Alecto and Amycus Carrow – they were brother and sister – stirred up trouble, resulting in Neville getting a few cuts on his face, thanks to their teachings. Then there was Snape, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, who was rarely seen. Frodo wondered what was going on with him, given Snape was the one who killed Dumbledore.

Eventually, the passage reached its end and the portrait hole was opened, revealing the Room of Requirement. Frodo learned this much from Neville: The Room of Requirement came in handy for two weeks straight, giving hammocks to the students and even offering the way to Hog's Head, where Aberforth gave them food. There was also a bathroom available, which Frodo, Sam, and Aria gladly used.

The moment Frodo was done and out of the bathroom, he was approached by Neville and Seamus. Frodo looked on at Harry, who just put on his Invisibility Cloak. Darn it! Frodo was expecting another adventure! Then Frodo remembered his job, the job that Dumbledore gave to him to follow through. Sauron's Horcruxes. The Real Orb of Truth was all that's left.

"Frodo?" Neville brought Frodo's attention back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"We're waiting for you to give us orders. Surely, you have a plan for this fight!" Seamus asked, encouraging the gentle-hobbit. "Or do you have something to find, too?"

"Yes, I do actually." Frodo addressed them both. "I need to find an orb. A glass orb. It's supposed to be the Orb of Truth. The real one, but I don't know where that is. Any help would be great. It's supposed to be related to Hufflepuff."

"We could look in the Hufflepuff Common Room." Hannah Abbott volunteered. She approached Frodo with keen eyes. "If that's what you want. We'll do it."

"Hannah," Sam approached her, calm but concerned, "you go. I'll take Mr. Frodo to the Hufflepuff Common Room."

"Thank you, but you're sure you don't need help?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah, you can come with us, if you want." Frodo suggested. "I think it'll be better if we keep our guard up." He admitted, "Just so you know, the Orb of Truth has something to do with the Fat Friar. I don't know why, but it does."

"All the more reason to go to the Hufflepuff Common Room." Hannah suggested. "I'm sure the Fat Friar is bound to be there."

"Mr. Frodo, do your invisibility and sound dampening spells. They might assist us." Sam said.

Frodo nodded. The last thing he wanted was Death Eaters following him. With a wave of his hand, he, Hannah, and Sam were invisible and cleared to move unnoticed. Frodo spoke to Neville one last time, before casting the sound dampening spell on himself, Hannah, and Sam. That done, the trio headed for the Hufflepuff Common Room.

They made their way out to the Seventh Floor Corridor. Frodo didn't bother stopping to say 'hullo' to students and staff. This quest was important. So far, there weren't any Death Eaters around, a good sign that he might find the Fat Friar before he was spotted.

After making his way down the Grand Staircase, Frodo reached the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room. There was the Fat Friar! Frodo would have to turn visible in order to speak to him! With a wave of his hand, he, Sam, and Hannah were both seen and heard.

Hannah approached Frodo again, telling him kindly, "I'll leave you three alone."

"You're not staying?" Frodo asked.

"Neville's waiting and there are bigger things going on. I'll see you after the battle!" Hannah said, taking her leave.

"Go on, Mister Frodo." Sam said, gesturing Frodo.

Frodo gulped. He could do this. It was just like speaking to the Grey Lady… of course, the Fat Friar might be friendly. Who knew!

"Excuse me, Mr. Friar?" Frodo asked the grey-robed specter.

"Oh yes!" the Fat Friar approached Frodo and Sam. "Ah! Mister Baggins and Mister Gamgee! I was hoping you'd come. I do hope Sauron isn't watching."

"That's why we're here." Frodo said. "We need your help! Sauron took something – an orb – a glass orb. He did something to it. We'd like to know where it is, so we can destroy it. You do know where the orb is?"

"That orb has caused nothing but trouble!" The Fat Friar said, beside himself with worry. "So, you want to destroy it? Mairon told me the same thing, but he wouldn't do it. He made it worse with dark magic!" The ghost looked up. Frodo did too, hearing deep, hollow sounds above. "Humph! It looks like a shield's starting to come up. We'd best make time! Whatever your business is with that orb, I hope that you are the one who destroys it."

"Do you know where it is? I promise I will destroy it!" Frodo said, concerned.

"It's where everything is hidden. You won't find the room if you don't ask. If you know, you need only ask. That's all I will say!" The Fat Friar said. "Now, is there anything else you need?"

Frodo smiled. "No. That's all."

"Yes. Well, I really must be going, as should you. Good luck with your quest! I hope we meet again." The Fat Friar said, kindly.

"Right." Frodo turned to Sam. "Come on, Sam! Let's find Aria!"

"If she's still on the Seventh Floor!" Sam cried out, following Frodo down the corridor.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	15. Fiendfyre

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

I updated this chapter. The reason why I did this updated is due to the fact that the book, _The Deathly Hallows_ , and the film, "The Deathly Hallows – Part 2", show two different locations. The event in the book and film are the same. I think I figured out where the next chapter is going, simply by switching up the location. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Frodo and Sam reached the end of the corridor, turning now to the Grand Staircase. There was a crowd of students and staff moving about the immobile stairway. It would be difficult for Frodo to find his girlfriend in time… no. Wait! There she was climbing down the stairs!

"Aria!" Frodo called, moving towards the first platform. _"Aria!"_ He rushed up to her, embracing her tightly. "I thought I lost you."

"Well," Aria said, the moment he released her, "you did leave me in the Room of Requirement! I came to see if you were safe."

"I'm fine!" Frodo grinned. "Sam and I found the Fat Friar. We know where the Real Orb of Truth is."

"You do?" Aria said, grinning back. "That's wonderful! Where is it?"

"Come on. It's this way!" Frodo said, leading her and Sam up the staircases.

Minutes passed before the trio traversed the Seventh Floor. Frodo searched for the wall to the Room of Requirement. He was nearly there… yes! There it was! Frodo closed his eyes, telling the wall by thought, _I need a place where everything is hidden._ He opened them, watching the doors appear from the wall. He grinned, glad to know this room was still here. He opened the door, allowing Sam and Aria to go first, before joining them a moment later.

The second he closed the door, Frodo searched about the room for the glass orb. An assortment of furniture, statues, and objects littered this room, as well as a couple of smaller objects here and there. Aisles had been cleared off, enough for Frodo to continue his search. As he did, his heart raced inside his chest. He felt a connection between himself and the horcrux. It was in this room. He knew it was here! He walked a couple more paces, before finding a glass orb sitting on a gold circular frame. Next to the orb was a black box. Frodo paid no heed to the box as he picked up the orb.

Strange. It was ticking, like a heartbeat. He would have to act fast.

Frodo fumbled in his pack for a basilisk fang. He pulled one out, before setting the orb on the floor. The orb beat louder, faster, as if sensing danger. Frodo moved the fang into the air, ready to strike the orb, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped by.

"Do it!" Ron said, encouraging him.

Frodo nodded. He took a breath. JAB! The orb skittered this way and that. Screaming faces of smoke flew out from the orb, flooding the air. Frodo collapsed on the floor, intense pain writhing inside him. He calmed down moments later, right as Harry approached the box and pull out a silver crown.

"Frodo, we have to move!" Aria said, serious. Frodo nodded. He stood up, taking Aria by the hand and leading her back through the aisles. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be alright, wouldn't they? Just as Frodo, Aria, and Sam, who had been following them this whole time, reached the doors, the trio were cut off by Lotho Sackville-Baggins, whose wand was pointed at Frodo and Sam.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lotho sneered in joy. "Mother's going to be so pleased! Finally! Frodo Baggins gets his long-awaited punch by the Dark Lord himself! Ha ha!"

"Lotho, I don't have time for this!" Frodo said, worried.

"Is that so? And what—?" Lotho's gaze looked on at an impending firestorm. He darted out of the room, before Frodo and Sam could catch him. Frodo followed after Sam and Aria, rushing past the doors before the flames could reach them. They made it out of the room, but Lotho had escaped down the Seventh-Floor Corridor, disappearing around the corner.

Frodo collapsed on the floor a second time. Although he made it out of the Fiendfyre, which explained the intense heat and the searing flames the room now possessed, he was engulfed in another vision, showing him the Shrieking Shack. Sauron was inside the rickety house, looking this way and that with suspicious eyes, before the vision ended. Frodo's thoughts returned to the present, finding Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, and Aria sitting next to him.

"Sauron is in the Shrieking Shack!" Frodo said. "But… something doesn't feel right. We destroyed all of Sauron's horcruxes! It… it doesn't make sense."

"Then that's where we need to go." Sam said, kneeling in front of him. "Mr. Frodo, we can defeat Sauron. We can. I say we go to the boathouse now and end this fight, once and for all!"

"You-Know-Who's in the Shrieking Shack, too, along with the snake." Harry said. "She's the last one."

"We—" Hermione was cut off by a loud noise. Frodo turned and looked at the rubble. He stood up, approaching the ginger-haired brothers Percy and Fred Weasley, who pointed their wands at two Death Eaters. Ugnâsh the orc joined in, charging head on towards the Weasley siblings.

"Sauron will reward me for this! Oh yes, he will!" Ugnâsh said, flaying his iron sword around.

"Is that a threat? I swear an orc wouldn't threaten us, Percy." Fred said, joking.

"No indeed, Fred." Percy said, laughing his full head off.

"You Weasleys will pay! I'll—" Ugnâsh spoke too soon. Another explosion sounded. Stone fell from the ceiling. Ugnâsh screamed… and then all was quiet. Frodo made his way over to the rubble. There was Ugnâsh, laughing weakly. The orc drew one last breath, the light leaving his eyes. He wasn't alone, but no… it couldn't be true… it couldn't!

Fred was dead.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	16. The Shrieking Shack

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo gulped, doing his best to hide his tears. He couldn't believe it. Fred was gone. The very thought shook him up. Fred, who helped him during his first year at Hogwarts… was dead, his last laugh etched on his face. Frodo collapsed on his knees. He watched in pain as Harry and Percy brought Fred's body over to a suit of armor, keeping Fred hidden from any Death Eaters passing through.

"Frodo!" Aria shook him awake, but Frodo hardly gave a response. "Frodo, we have to move. We have to defeat Sauron! Please Frodo?!"

Frodo didn't want to move. He couldn't leave Fred's body behind. And yet, one look from Aria and Sam convinced him to go on. Frodo stood up, wrapping an arm around Aria. Together with Sam, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Frodo and Aria left the Seventh Floor.

They were met by Death Eaters and orcs. Harry blasted the Death Eaters out of the way, casting defensive spells at them. Sam did the same, using hand magic, against the orcs. Frodo also used his hand magic on the Death Eaters and orcs. However, just looking at the orcs reminded him of Ugnâsh. A shiver ran down Frodo's spine. He couldn't witness another orc dying in that manner. Why did that happen to Ugnâsh? Frodo could admit he didn't like orcs, but he didn't want them to die.

BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!

Frodo threw his hands in the air, dazing a few more Death Eaters and orcs. The various blasts sent tremors through the floor. Frodo couldn't stand it. He didn't want to risk his friends' safety or kill anyone. No! Knocking the Death Eaters and orcs senseless or wounding them was the better way to go about this.

Frodo stopped upon seeing Hilibert Blodwen blasting spells at orcs. No! What was he doing?

" _Hilibert!"_ Frodo cried, as the wall exploded. He coughed and sputtered. For a moment, there was a cloud of smoke. He moved through the rubble to find Hilibert wounded by a spear, jabbed straight through his stomach. "No." Frodo moved beside his ex-teacher, doing his best to take the spear out. Nothing helped.

Hilibert opened his eyes, staring at the gentle-hobbit longingly. "Frodo—" His eyes drifted off into space, becoming duller by the second. He drew one last breath and spoke no more.

Frodo stared in shock and pain. He was losing people left and right. Was there any hope for him?

"Frodo, we have to move!" Aria's voice crept into Frodo's thoughts, forcing him to walk away from Hilibert's body. Frodo wanted to stay longer, but Sam dragged him away. The moment he regained consciousness, Frodo pulled away from Sam, before following him, Aria, Harry, Ron, and Hermione out onto the grounds. There was the Whomping Willow! Harry cast a spell on the tree to make it immobile. Frodo moved fast, entering the underground tunnel and lighting the area using the _lumos_ spell.

It was four years since he'd been to the Shrieking Shack. Frodo wondered how the shack was doing, how the house had changed. At last, the slope went upwards, allowing the gentle-hobbit and his friends to enter the shack. Frodo waved his hand, causing himself, Aria, and Sam to become invisible. Not even their breathing could be heard or their footfalls. Still, Frodo followed Harry, even when the wizard was cloaked and invisible. Voices came from the room above. They sounded an awful lot like Snape, Voldemort, and Sauron.

"Why doesn't the Elder Wand work? I am its master!" Voldemort demanded.

"As am I!" Sauron declared. "We each share a piece of the Elder Wand. I say it's rightfully ours, Lord Voldemort."

"I can assure you, my lords, that the Elder Wand answers to you." Snape said, keenly.

"Does it?" Voldemort asked, intrigued. "The Elder Wand responds to the call of its last master. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. That means you are no longer needed."

"My lord—" Snape was cut off. Voldemort released his snake. The snake attacked Snape, jabbing its fangs into his neck. Snape fell in a heap against the wall. Frodo's mouth gaped open. He didn't want Professor Snape to die! Did Harry think the same of their teacher?

"Come Nagini." Voldemort said, just as he and his snake disapparated. Sauron returned his gaze to the Headmaster, smiling cunningly.

"Now you know what it feels like to be caught off-guard. Enjoy this evening, while you can!" Sauron said in triumph, before apparating out of the room. Frodo looked up, wondering if Sauron would return. The Maiar didn't return, leaving the hobbit to turn himself and his friends visible.

Frodo waited until Harry took off the cloak, before approaching Professor Snape. The gentle-hobbit stared at his teacher, unsure what to do. It was Harry who closed Snape's neck wound with his hand. Harry grabbed a vial, collecting Snape's tears before they absorbed into the skin.

"Take them to the Pensieve." Snape murmured to Harry and Frodo. "Both of you. Take it there." He looked at Harry, longingly. "You have your mother's eyes." He drew one last breath, turned his head to the side, and moved no more.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	17. The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was tweaking all of my stories. Now, I'm back to finish this fanfic. :)

* * *

The whole world was spinning right before Frodo's eyes. So many deaths in one evening. So much to lose. NO! He thought he was saving people, not watching them die! Was there no end to this suffering?

Frodo jumped at the sound of Sauron's voice, as if the dark lord was speaking to him in his ear, loud and clear. The gentle-hobbit turned and looked around. It wasn't coming from the shack. Sauron was speaking to Hogwarts, just as Voldemort was talking to them. Frodo stood up, leaning against the wall for support.

"You have fought valiantly." Sauron said, making his point known just after Voldemort paused. "Bravely, I might add. As brave as you lot can be. But this is futile and I will not stand for it."

"Frodo Baggins." Sauron's voice was loudest now, almost as if he were whispering in Frodo's ear. "You have done well keeping hidden, but no more. Meet me in the forest, where Voldemort is. If you do not come within the hour, every hobbit and author will die. Those that conceal you will also die. You have one hour." Sauron's voice vanished, leaving a deafening silence.

Frodo returned his gaze to Harry, who still had the vial in his hand. One hour. Surely that was enough time to look through Snape's memories, see what the potions master was keeping from them. But why Harry and Frodo? It made no sense to the gentle-hobbit. And yet, Frodo didn't want to risk questioning Snape's last request.

Frodo followed his friends back through the tunnel, out into the grounds, and to the Great Hall. He stayed with Harry, doing his best to support him. Nothing helped, especially when Frodo saw Hilibert's body, pale and unmoving. A smile was etched on Hilibert's face. A small grin that wouldn't fade. Frodo looked away, fearing that if he looked again, Hilibert's body might just vanish or come back to life, whichever came first.

He waited until Aria and Sam wandered off to speak with Merry and Pippin, before following Harry out of the Great Hall. Their journey led them towards the gryphon statue. Harry knew what to say to make the stairwell appear before their eyes. Frodo followed Harry up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. The silver objects were present on the table. The stone pedestal appeared out of the wall, allowing Harry to move the basin out towards the center of the room. Snape's tears went into the Pensieve, the silvery substance turning into ink.

Frodo looked up at Harry, preparing himself for the dive into the basin.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Frodo nodded. "I'm ready."

"I'll go first. Meet you inside." Harry said, dipping his head into the basin. Frodo followed, his body consumed into the liquid. He landed next to Harry on warm ground, the sunlight beating down on their necks.

Frodo grinned. They had come to a deserted playground, where two girls played by the swings. A nine or a ten-year-old boy hid in the bushes. The boy had black hair and his clothes were mismatched. Frodo stared at the boy's greedy expression, before looking up at the ginger-haired girl. The boy watched her, as if waiting to see what the girl could do.

Frodo gulped. He knew he wasn't this interested in girls when he was Snape's age, with the exception of his mother. The boy's behavior, on the other hand, was unquestionable. Snape was clearly interested in the girl. This behavior showed most, when the boy prepared to make his presence known to her.

"Tuney, watch what I can do!" the ginger-haired girl said, showing off.

Frodo could only stare at this scene, watching as the girl made a flower open and close. Snape stepped out from his hiding spot, telling the girl that she was a witch. In spite of the good news, the boy had a disappointing time facing her. Lily….

The scene dissolved, reforming into a thicket of trees. Lily and Snape sat and talked about magic, as well as Hogwarts. At first, Frodo thought that was all they spoke about… until Snape brought up something intriguing.

"There are many hobbits, scattered across worlds." Snape said, pleased but also jealous. "They show up at Hogwarts every decade or so. There's always a new batch trouncing around Hogwarts. When I'm eleven, I hope to meet one hobbit or two."

"That sounds fascinating, Severus." Lily said, also pleased.

"They're talking about you, you know. Your race." Harry whispered to the gentle-hobbit.

"Bilbo said there were hobbits coming to Hogwarts, before our time." Frodo admitted, softly. "I thought he was just telling a story. A story that's true, but no hobbits have been my roommate since last year." His brow furrowed, quizzically. "I can't imagine why that is. It's been so lonely without roommates, who know what I'm going through. I can't imagine it."

"I'm with you there, mate." Harry said, sighing. "I wonder what would have happened if we met under different circumstances."

"It doesn't matter now. Does it?" Frodo asked, watching Lily rush back to her sister. Snape staring at the ground in shame. His efforts failed once more….

The scene re-formed again and again. Frodo witnessed scenes of Snape's youth, with him being sorted into Slytherin house. Snape joined Lucius Malfoy and Otho Sackville-Baggins at the Slytherin table. Away from Lily! Frodo shook his head, finding it disdainful to watch Otho smiling, looking like he won something. No wonder Lotho became the way he did! Like father, like son….

The scene changed, showing Snape loving the Dark Arts so much. Lily abandoned him, running off to James Potter and eventually marrying him. Snape was devastated. Frodo felt sorry for him. If only there was something he could do! There wasn't anything now, except watch Snape fall into despair over the woman he loved and now lost….

The scene transformed into adult Snape with Dumbledore. Frodo couldn't believe it. Snape was pleading! But why… Lily, of course! He was protecting Lily. That wasn't the only part Dumbledore and Snape talked about that night.

"The prophecy was not referring to a woman," Dumbledore explained, "but to a boy and a Halfling born at the end of July and the autumn solstice—"

"Protect her! Protect Lily at all costs." Snape begged.

"You disgust me." Dumbledore said with contempt in his voice. Frodo couldn't imagine the Headmaster saying such things, but here it was, right in front of him. "You would give up the husband and child's lives to have what you want? Including the hobbit's life? There's only one way to protect the hobbit, but you must give me your word. We will protect the boys."

"I'll give you anything." Snape said at last.

Frodo and Harry were in Dumbledore's office. There was Snape, crying his eyes out. Dumbledore looked out the window in pain.

"You said… you were going… to keep her… safe…." Snape said, troubled.

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person." Dumbledore said, uneasiness in his words. "Rather like you, Severus." He added, with a hopeful look, "The boy survives."

Snape paused, staring at the Headmaster in bewilderment. "And the other? The Halfling?!"

"The timelines have grown worse, since July, Severus." The Headmaster said, sorrowful. "I'm afraid we may be too late to save the hobbit. Something happened in the future. Something is changing over in Middle-earth, as if the hobbit boy is being given a second chance. But there is a cost."

"They don't need protection. The Dark Lords are gone."

"The Dark Lords will return. Sauron is already on the move. They will come back. And when they do, Harry Potter and Frodo Baggins will be in grave danger. We must do something to help them."

"Very well. But never – never tell anyone, Dumbledore! Only we know the truth. No one can know – not even Potter's son or Baggins' son – I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed. "If you insist…"

The office dissolved, and then re-formed. There was Snape, pacing the floor.

"—troublemakers, the both of them, a prankster, arrogant, always liking fame too much—"

"Well," Dumbledore inquired, "Frodo does have that troublemaker part down. He's a lonely boy, looking for some friends. The teachers are finding them both enjoyable. I find Frodo and Harry to be engaging." He added, "Keep an eye on Quirrell, won't you? And Cherryhill? I fear they are up to something."

The scene dissolved, re-forming into the darkness entrance courtyard. Frodo witnessed Snape and Dumbledore speaking about Karkaroff, as well as Voldemort and Sauron's return. The scene changed, revealing the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore drank from a goblet. His hand… his hand was maimed and blackened. Snape muttered incantations, pointing his wand at the Headmaster's hand.

"How long do I have to live?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"Maybe a year." Snape hesitated.

"You know the Malfoy boy is sent to kill me, with the Sackville-Baggins boy helping him do so. That is where you come in." Dumbledore answered. "There is no curse that Saruman placed on the boy's mother. Lotho has a chance, a chance that he'll survive. It is you, Severus, that needs to hear me. Should the Malfoy boy fail, it is up to you to kill me."

"Will it damage me?"

"You alone will know such things. At least it will help me avoid pain and humiliation. Severus, please?" Dumbledore looked into Snape's eyes. Snape give a curt nod. "Thank you, Severus."

The office dissolved, and then re-formed again. Frodo looked between Harry, Dumbledore, and Snape. The things Dumbledore was saying about Harry… no! Voldemort's soul was latched onto Harry, the night Harry's parents died! No! That couldn't be right… but it was true!

There was something else, something Dumbledore didn't leave out.

"The book trilogy. The Lord of the Rings. Frodo knows about it! The authors have been talking. They know he's read his own trilogy!" Dumbledore pointed out.

"What's your point?" Snape asked, confused.

"There was something left out of the books, something that happened the moment Frodo gave into temptation, that day he was inside Mount Doom." Dumbledore explained, promptly. "When Gollum broke the connection that Frodo shared with the Ring, and Eru Ilúvatar stepped in-between Frodo and Gollum, Sauron felt a tug. A part of Sauron's soul, the piece that retains inside its host, latched itself onto the last living connection it made, before its untimely destruction. Frodo himself! Frodo is the horcrux that Sauron never intended to make."

Dumbledore continued to explain. "True, the One Ring was destroyed. That horcrux is destroyed, but, in the process, the part that remained manifested and moved through time, affecting Frodo in the past. Sauron, shortly after the One Ring's destruction, fled to the past to prevent Frodo from destroying the Ring again."

"There was a reason why Frodo could hear and speak to snakes. There was the reason why he was terrible at Occlumency. The very reason why he and Sauron are connected. Sauron won't possess Frodo again, not after witnessing all the pain and fear that was going on through the boy's mind. A part of Sauron's soul lives _inside_ Frodo. That is why this has to be done." Dumbledore said last.

"So, when the time comes, Potter and Baggins must die?" Snape asked.

"Yes. They must die, and Voldemort and Sauron themselves must do it." Dumbledore answered.

"After everything I have done for you," Snape said, frustrated, "you've been raising Potter and Baggins like pigs for slaughter—"

"Don't tell me now that you care for the boys—"

Snape pulled out his wand, saying the incantation, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A silver doe appeared out of the wand, gliding towards the window.

"Lily!" Dumbledore was stunned. "After all this time—"

"Always," Snape said.

The scene dissolved, re-forming into Snape casting a curse to a Death Eater. The spell rebounded, smacking George and Pippin. The scene changed to Snape talking to the portraits Phineas Nigellus and Dumbledore.

"They may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley and Pippin Took's mishaps…" Dumbledore informed Snape.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore." Snape said, curtly. "I have a plan…."

And Snape left the room. Frodo rose out of the Pensieve after Harry. The gentle-hobbit collapsed on the floor, wondering if Snape would walk through the door, as if he didn't die. As if the now dead Headmaster were still alive.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	18. Sacrifice

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Finally, the truth was out! Frodo sat up, dwelling on the words Dumbledore told Snape. So, this whole time, the journey he made in _The Lord of the Rings_ and his future, it all came down to this. He wouldn't need his wand or his sword for where he was headed. No. His only task was to reach Voldemort and Sauron wandless. No hand magic would be needed, not for this.

Frodo stood up, left the office with Harry, down the courtyard, and into the grounds. The gentle-hobbit's heart raced inside his chest, thumping louder with each step. He made sure to shield himself with the invisibility spell. It was just that spell he used, through his hand magic. Not the sound dampening spell. He wouldn't need it.

Thoughts raced through his mind. Thoughts of all the deaths he encountered over the years. First his parents, drowned in a boating accident. The horror on Frodo's face at the sight of his parents' deaths. And now he was going to his own. It made him wonder if his death would be quicker and less painful than the one his parents suffered through.

There was Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff who helped Frodo and Harry through the Triwizard Tournament. He was innocent, carefree, and made a lot of friends. A good student, one who would make the sacrifice like he was doing, if not more. Oh, how Frodo envied him now. How he wished he could be in Cedric's shoes … that was just it. He was heading into the same death as Cedric, if not a bit different.

And Everhart Boffin, the hobbit traveler who helped Frodo over the years. How Frodo and his authoress, Aria Breuer, helped Everhart in turn save a winged horse, by using a Time-Turner. The way Everhart warned Frodo of the impending darkness that was about to spread, during the Triwizard Tournament. To protecting Frodo at the battle at the Ministry of Magic. That was when Everhart gave up his life, at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Frodo hoped that Bellatrix got what she deserved. He just wished that he could see Everhart again.

Then there was Albus Dumbledore, the man who was with Frodo and Harry since their first year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sought to protect them, keep them safe from Voldemort and Sauron. Dumbledore had been with them, defending the two boys whenever possible. If it weren't for Dumbledore's job, the two boys, now men, couldn't have found a way to defeat the Dark Lords. Frodo wondered if there was a chance he would see Dumbledore. One last time.

And Frodo couldn't forget Ugnâsh and Hilibert Blodwen. Ugnâsh was a troublesome orc. The way he died was uncalled for. Ugnâsh practically betrayed him and his friends to Sauron. If it weren't for that orc, then Frodo wouldn't have been in this mess! Still, Frodo wished Ugnâsh would have had a more peaceful death.

As for Hilibert, Frodo knew him as his father's friend. Frodo would have protected Hilibert, kept him alive. The hobbit had been Frodo's teacher. Frodo didn't know what he'd do without him. But he would have to go on, even to his death.

Frodo and Harry were inside the forest. The gentle-hobbit stopped walking, as did Harry. The second Frodo used his hand magic to become visible again, while the wizard pulled out his Golden Snitch and opened it for the first time, Frodo looked down at his hands. They were glowing a bluish-white color. His fingers tingled. He moved them gently, afraid that if he stopped, the light would fade away. A sharp pain reached his heart as he looked up at the clearing. No! There were his parents, Everhart, and Hilibert. They were all here! A tear slowly trickled down Frodo's face. He didn't want this moment to end.

"You've done so well, son!" Drogo Baggins, Frodo's father, said with encouragement.

"We are so proud of you." Primula Brandybuck Baggins, Frodo's mother, pointed out.

"How – How are you here?" Frodo asked his family and friends. "Why are you here?"

"We didn't leave you. We're always with you." Primula said, calmly.

"Death is but a dream." Everhart said. "It goes away, and then you enter a new realm. A peaceful realm."

Frodo nodded, choking back tears.

"Do not be afraid!" Hilibert said, patiently. Frodo cocked his head, looking directly into his eyes. "We are with you."

"Till the end." Primula said.

"Thank you." Frodo said, encouraged. "All of you." He said last, "Stay with me, please?"

"We'll be here, guiding you every step of the way." Everhart said.

Frodo nodded. The glow ceased from his hands. The forest was still. Frodo looked on, watching Harry continue his journey. The gentle-hobbit understood. It was time to follow the wizard. But not too swift or too rash. Frodo sighed, making his way down the path, where Sauron, Voldemort, and their followers waited for them to arrive.

.

Frodo could hear voices. He saw a reddish, lit campfire out in an opening. There they were! Sauron and Voldemort, along with their followers and minions. They weren't alone. There were two captured souls… no! Hagrid! Melena! What was Melena doing here? Why was she in lioness form? She was shackled by a couple of orcs, who held her tightly, using rope and chains.

"Frodo?" Melena asked, startled to see him. "Wait! NO! Don't do this! Please?!"

"Keep quiet, you!" The Death Eater named Rowle shouted, shushing her.

"FRODO, GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Melena screamed, pleading.

Frodo's heart thumped inside his chest, the beats growing stronger. He watched Sauron ready the Elder Wand. What? The Elder Wand was fading in and out, in Sauron's grip. Frodo's mind raced, but his expression didn't change much. Death was close. Thoughts of Sam and Aria reached through his head. He wondered if they were okay, if they knew he'd left the school—

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Sauron shouted.

Frodo was enveloped in a green flash, and then everything was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	19. King's Cross

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

This is the chapter where I had to stop and think. When I read _The Deathly Hallows_ the first time, I stopped reading and waited a few days before I decided to read the rest of the story. I guess I did the same thing with this fanfic, but not for that long a time. Here we go. :')

* * *

Frodo lay flat on his back. There was a silence he couldn't ignore. Still, but familiar and calming. As soon as he gave a thought, he was clothed in blue, like he always was clothed. His fingers moved, touching the palms of his hands. His feet were hairy and clean, as the rest of him was clean. It made no sense, and yet it did.

He opened his eyes, discovering he was inside a golden palace with a roof made out of pure glass. He stood up, encouraged and excited. He felt like he belonged here, if only for a moment. Where was he? All he saw was massive pillars, made out of pure gold. He approached a white bench, jumping back at the sight of a shriveled child, drenched in blood. The child was in pain.

"You cannot help." That voice. It belonged to Dumbledore. The former headmaster was dressed in his usual grey robes. But where was Harry? "Frodo, you're a strong lad. A brave, brave man. Let us walk."

Frodo stood up, joining the headmaster down the white road. There were questions that needed answering. "Sir, what is that?" He looked at the child, still lying under the bench.

"A piece of Sauron sent here to die." Dumbledore said. "Manwë's orders." He added, "You see, Sauron was supposed to remain a spirit after the One Ring was destroyed. He came back to life. This is Manwë's punishment for Mairon. When he passes, Mairon will be sent here. It's a life he will have to live. Even Manwë ensures this will happen."

"Frodo," Dumbledore continued, "where do you think we are?"

"King's Cross." Frodo answered, calmly.

"How fascinating!" Dumbledore inquired, cheery. "Harry was just telling me the exact same thing."

"Harry's here? Where?" Frodo asked, looking around.

Dumbledore laughed. "You won't find him. I spoke to him first, and then made my way here. To you. You and Harry ended up in two different places, but in the same building. This is, as we say, your parting." He moved over to a bench. Frodo followed, sitting down next to the headmaster. "If you were to continue this journey, you might a train."

"Where would that take me?" Frodo asked.

"On." Dumbledore smiled. "If not, then this is where we say goodbye for the present. I know you must have questions. I'll gladly answer them."

"I was the seventh Horcrux, wasn't I? Sauron's Horcrux?" Frodo asked, knowingly.

"Ah yes, you were." Dumbledore pointed out. "The Horcrux was just destroyed by Sauron himself."

"Is he a part of me still?" The gentle-hobbit asked.

"No." The wizard answered. "No, you are free, as is Bilbo and Sam in the future. You are also freed in the future. The timelines have been restored. The alternate reality fixed. Now, there's two realities. One where you're a hobbit wizard and the other where you're a broken hobbit, who longs for adventure and doesn't want to burden himself. You will set sail to the Undying Lands, where you will live out your days. Should you choose that path, you will know something about the One Ring and Sauron. Something that was already said in the books. _Your_ books, Frodo."

"What if I choose the life of a hobbit wizard?" Frodo asked. "What now?"

"Oh, you will still be there in the original timeline." Dumbledore said.

"But?" Frodo asked, confused.

"It is really up to you to decide which life you choose to lead. You'll still have a home in the original timeline. You'll still have a life in one of the alternate timelines." Dumbledore said. "It's rather curious. We can be in one timeline, but also live in others. What I'm saying, Frodo, is that you are free to choose your own life."

"Sauron is in one timeline. He's still alive then?" Frodo asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered.

"Is Sauron in the alternate timeline?" Frodo asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "Whether Sauron is destroyed is up to you. It could mean more lives are saved. Sauron is a mortal now. He can be defeated by you. If he were a Maia still, then he would be no match for you or anyone, with the exception of higher beings. It's curious what Eru Ilúvatar does in all worlds, in all timelines, doesn't it?"

"Frodo, whichever life you choose will end differently. Know that and remember what I said." Dumbledore stood up and walked away.

Frodo also stood up and faced the headmaster. He spoke up, getting the headmaster's attention, "Professor Snape's patronus was a doe. Harry told me his mother Lily's patronus was a doe, too. It's curious, isn't it?"

"No. To be blunt, it's not curious at all." Dumbledore said, smiling again.

"Professor, is this real or is it happening inside my head?" Frodo asked him, confused.

"Of course, it's happening inside your head, Frodo! Why should that mean that it's not real?" Dumbledore added, quite out of curiosity, "It's ironic how the alternate timeline came to be. If it wasn't for that broken connection that day in Mount Doom, you and Harry wouldn't be entirely connected to each other. And yet, you are." Dumbledore walked away again, this time vanishing in a bright light.

Frodo was left alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	20. Hobbit and Maia

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo lay facedown on the ground. His nostrils caught the sweet forest smell. Had he gone back to the original timeline? No. Very clearly, his mind told him that he was in the alternate timeline. What happened now in the original timeline would take its course. He knew his job in the alternate timeline wasn't done. Sauron still needed to be defeated. If it weren't for Gollum breaking the connection in the original timeline, Frodo wouldn't have been where he was today. No! Frodo wasn't going to risk suffering under the One Ring's powers again. He'd just got used to being free of the horcrux. It was time to move on.

"My Lords," Bellatrix said in the near distance. Frodo guessed she was speaking to Voldemort and Sauron. "My Lords…."

"I do not need your assistance," Voldemort said coldly.

"I'm fine!" Sauron growled. "I feel… mortal. That's not right!" He asked aloud, "Go and check on him. See if Baggins is dead!"

Frodo could feel his left arm move close to his body. The Killing Curse did its work, bruising him with an iron-clad punch.

"Lotho," it was Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, whispering to him in desperation, "is he alive? Is Lotho alive?"

Lobelia's arm protected him, giving him the chance to whisper, _Yes._

"Frodo Baggins is dead!" Lobelia lied to Sauron, convincingly.

"Fair enough." Sauron said, his footsteps creeping up behind Frodo. "Then I shall have to check and make sure myself."

Frodo feigned death, doing his best to keep his composure and his mouth still. The Cruciatus Curse came upon him. To his surprise, Frodo didn't feel anything. Nothing! Like he was alright. He was lifted into the air, tossed around a few times. His muscles ached. He couldn't even itch. He just had to pretend that he was dead. Eventually, he was set down on the cold, hard ground again, doing his best to lay still.

"Fair enough!" Sauron repeated. "You! Cat, you will carry the boy."

Frodo kept his eyes shut. His neck ached. Something bit down on his jacket, the teeth nearly breaking through the skin. He was lifted off the ground, this time onto a warm, furry body. It was the body of a lioness. There were tears and sniffling noises. It must have been Melena, crying over his loss. He didn't know where he was headed. The forest sounds died away. Eventually, soft breezes whipped through his hair. What was going on now?

There were more voices. Startled voices. Voldemort gave his speech. Then Sauron joined in.

"Frodo Baggins is dead!" Sauron cackled triumphantly.

"NOOO! YOU MONSTER!" Aria cried, jolting back for a split second.

"You – do you know what this means?" Sauron cried out in excitement. "It means, you will bow before me and Voldemort. Oh _yes!_ I have done my triumph well. In ridding the world of Frodo Baggins, the only timeline that will come to pass will be this one! You wretches, thinking you can defeat _me_? The all-powerful Maia who so gladly created the timeline when hobbits and authors would come? Me, who saved you all from danger? Frodo Baggins is dead! Now I ask all hobbits and authors to step forward and claim what is theirs!"

Frodo's fingers tingled with exhilaration. His wand hung from his breeches' pocket. He was ready. He hoped that Sam or Aria would step up, face Sauron for who he was and send out a rallying call. For hope. For everyone they loved.

"Ah!" Sauron cried. "A hobbit has stepped forward. Tell me, what is your name? Why do you wish to join?"

"My name is Samwise Gamgee." Sam's voice protruded in the air. "You will not win today, Sauron."

"Dumbledore's Army!" Neville cried, amazing the crowd.

Frodo's fingers tingled once more, almost going numb. He could hear fire and so many things going on at once. Grawp appearing on the scene. Neville aflame. Screams all over the place. Frodo couldn't waste any more time. He had to act. He had to do something! In his haste, he opened his eyes and caught Harry pulling on his Invisibility Cloak. Frodo waved his hand at his body, becoming invisible through hand magic.

He slid off Melena's lioness form, bolting into the Great Hall, in time to see Neville chop Nagini's head off. Screaming faces protruded from the snake, evaporating into the air. They were Voldemort's faces.

Frodo spun around, watching the three duels take place in the middle of the Great Hall. Sauron against Melena; Voldemort against McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley; and Bellatrix against Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. Mrs. Weasley stepped in, dueling Bellatrix head on. Both women were set to kill.

It was over in minutes. Mrs. Weasley won the battle with a curse, smacking Bellatrix's heart with it. Bellatrix crumpled and fell, becoming lifeless and rigid.

Enough was enough! As soon as he saw Melena knocked down, Frodo pulled out his wand and jetted a spell in the middle of the hall, next to Harry and Voldemort, shielding them all. Sauron searched and searched for the source of the spellcaster. Frodo waved his hand over his body, making himself visible.

"He's alive!" one of the students cried.

"They both are!" Aria said, overjoyed.

"NO!" Frodo pulled away from Sam. "I have to do this! It has to be me. I've got to do this, Sam."

"You're right." Sam said, backing away. He turned to Aria and said, "It's going to be all right. I trust him."

"You do?" Aria asked, stunned.

"HA!" Sauron called, egging Frodo on. "You sure you don't want anyone to shield you, after I kill you?"

"Sauron, there aren't anymore Horcruxes. It's just us. In the end, one of us will be dead. For good this time."

"I am a Maia. The Elder Wand is mine!" Sauron called, cackling. "I took it, changed time! It's…" The Elder Wand faded in and out. "It's still fading. NOO! This wand belongs to me!"

Frodo shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. You did take it." He sighed. "That is why I am giving you a chance to surrender, a chance for a fresh start. Stop this killing spree! Become a hero!"

"Oh, my time is long gone." Sauron snickered. "Hasn't anyone told you this?" He snickered. "I bet you don't have the heart to – beat _– me!_ "

"Mairon, you're not listening!" Frodo said, trying to coax Sauron back to the light. "Please, stop this! Join us. Be good." Maybe there was hope for Sauron. "Please?"

"I don't take orders from you!" Sauron snarled, readying his wand. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

The spells collided. Frodo felt the pull and tug of both spells in action. He hardly noticed Harry and Voldemort doing the exactly same thing. The green jets met with Harry and Frodo's own spells. The Elder Wands flew in the air, joining in the middle, and at last were caught by Harry. Voldemort and Sauron fell backwards, their eyes rolling up, their bodies becoming feeble and shrunken. All that was left were empty shells.

There was a shivering second of silence, and then the tumult broke with rounds of applause, roars, and cheering from the watchers standing in the hall. The new sun dazzled in the windows. Frodo was joined by the crowd, congratulating him on this victory. He was their leader and symbol, much like Harry was now. Neither had slept. The sun climbed higher in the sky. For Frodo, all he wanted was time alone with a few people. He knew which ones he wanted to meet with first.

"Go. I'll distract them." Luna whispered to Frodo and Harry. Frodo understood, waiting until after Luna distracted the crowd, before waving his hand over his body, casting the invisibility spell once again.

Frodo moved through the Great Hall with ease, watching people gather in small groups. Frodo was fine with this. He would have hours, days, maybe years to talk to those he cared about. This was his home. This was where he belonged.

"It's me." Frodo whispered to Sam and Aria. "Can we talk alone?"

"We can follow Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" Aria suggested, standing up.

"Yes. I think that would be wise." Sam said, joining them.

Frodo didn't hesitate to follow his friends out into the courtyard. There was the statue. He followed them up the stairs and into the office. There was Dumbledore's portrait. Frodo waved his hand over his body, making himself visible.

"There was something else that didn't make sense." Ron said, casually. "How come the Elder Wand reacted to Frodo? It didn't work for Sauron."

"That's what makes this interesting." Frodo said, getting his friends' attention. "Sauron grabbed the Elder Wand when the timelines were jarred. What he didn't get was the Elder Wand never belonged to him. It wasn't his master. And for this reason, I must tell you five something: when the connection between the One Ring and myself was broken by Gollum, I became connected to Harry, in ways I have yet to understand."

"Draco disarmed Dumbledore that night in the Astronomy Tower. That much is certain. My guess is since Harry disarmed Draco, the Elder Wand belongs to us. What makes this more interesting is both Elder Wands joined together, after Sauron and Voldemort were killed. The Elder Wand belongs to Harry." Frodo added, "I don't think it belongs to me anymore." He grinned, relief washing over him.

"What are we gonna do with it?" Aria asked, curious.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised. "Aria, how could you say that?! Think on it?"

"What?! It's the Elder Wand!" Aria said, stunned but smiling. "I mean, it's a powerful wand! Quite frankly, we can use it. Maybe to repair a wand."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Harry said, understanding. He pulled out his broken wand, using the Elder Wand to repair it. A miracle! His old wand was whole again! Harry grinned, satisfied. "I'm done with adventures. Now, I wonder where Kreacher has gone off to? I'd like for him to make me a sandwich." Harry said, leaving the office with Ron and Hermione.

Frodo raised an eyebrow, knowingly. "Well, I say the adventure's just beginning." He smiled at Aria. "Was that doubt I heard earlier? Did you think I couldn't do it? That I couldn't defeat Sauron on my own?"

"How did you defeat Sauron?" Aria asked, confused. "I mean, I hoped you would survive. I just… feared for your life. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Hey. I would have doubted it myself, if Frodo hadn't survived." Sam recovered, "But he did! So, I'm relieved."

Frodo chuckled. "Sauron was mortal. He was an even match for me. It was the only way I could… defeat him. Believe me, I wanted him to come back, let him see things on the good things in life." He sighed, "We'll never know." He grinned at Aria. "I don't want the adventuring to stop." He added with hopefulness and joy, "I'm rather looking forward to the next one."

"And I'm willing to share it with you. Together." Aria added, smiling back at him.

"Together." Frodo said with a nod.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	21. Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

This is the last chapter for this story.

* * *

Autumn arrived swiftly in the Shire. The morning of the first of September was filled with a bright, golden sunlight. The harvest was nearly ready, with hobbits scrambling to get the first picking. For the Muggle-born hobbits, all they needed was a good laugh. Some learnt their letters, while others spent time golfing and fishing. Indeed, it was a joyous time to be a hobbit.

For the hobbit wizards and witches, the first of September meant something else. These hobbits stayed indoors, ringing their golden doorbells, welcoming the change to their landscapes. For one family, their summertime was up. Soon, Frodo and Aria would spend the school year at their seasonal house in London, where Everhart Boffin once resided. Their three children, meanwhile, would be on their way to Hogwarts. It was Frodo who made sure they were up before the sunrise. Sam, Rosie, and their children would meet up with them in an hour, for they got up at dawn's first light.

"I hope this year will be fun!" Primula said. "Fourth year will be great, as it was for you two." She smiled at her parents.

"Don't get into too much trouble with the boys," Frodo teased, "or I'll have to drop by and stop them!"

"You haven't decided what house you'll be in!" Drogo asked his kid brother.

"I'm eleven and I'm choosing Gryffindor!" Killian said, elated.

"There is a chance you'll get into Slytherin house." Drogo said, shaking his head profusely.

"Oh, I can handle Slytherin house!" Killian fired back with confidence. "It's Gryffindor where I belong! Don't I look chivalrous?"

Aria chuckled. "You look very nice, Killian."

"Is everyone ready?" Frodo asked, approaching Bag End's front green door. With a nod, Frodo closed his eyes, thought of the place he wanted to go, and rang the golden bell. The door stirred, jolting a little, before becoming still. Frodo sighed, opening the door to reveal Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. He gestured towards the opening. "Ladies first." He grinned at his wife and their lass.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Primula said, charging forward.

Frodo waited until the others went through, before joining his family, shutting the door behind him. He giggled, glad to see he was now the height of a human man, but without a beard. He raised an eyebrow, watching his family grow into the height of human children and his wife into a human woman.

"Come on." Frodo told his children, "Let's find a compartment. Then we can all say farewell."

"Until you three get back for the holidays!" Aria pointed out.

"Yes. There's that!" Frodo grinned with satisfaction. He glanced at Merry and Estella saying goodbye to their son Periadoc, and Pippin and Diamond hugging their son Faramir. He smiled, meeting up with them.

"Sam's not here yet?" Pippin asked, curious.

"He'll be along shortly." Frodo answered.

"Now Faramir," Pippin knelt before his eleven-year-old son, "you be good this year. You'll be spending your first year with Killian. I'm sure you'll make it into Gryffindor house, but if you get Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, that's okay, too."

"Not to mention Slytherin," Merry said, curtly, "but we've already established that!"

Pippin stood up. "At least my son will be in Hufflepuff, Merry!"

"Alright Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin," Sam cut in, "let's not startle the children."

"We want them to be good this year." Rosie said, motherly.

"Yes Rosie," Frodo, Merry, and Pippin said in unison.

"Well," Aria chuckled, glancing over at Killian, "looks like somebody's ready to start the year off right."

"I'm choosing Gryffindor! I'm gonna be the best hobbit in all of Hogwarts!" Killian said, proudly.

"That's my boy!" Pippin said, patting Killian on the shoulder.

"Let me tell you something, Killian." Frodo knelt before his son. "The Sorting Hat will allow you to choose Gryffindor. It takes your choice into account."

"Really?" Killian said, smiling.

"Yup!" Frodo said, smiling back. He asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready, Papa." Killian said, embracing his father. They stayed like that for a moment, before releasing. Frodo watched Drogo help Killian with his luggage and his tawny owl. He smiled, watching his youngest son, who bore the same bright blue eyes as he, board the train.

Frodo approached his wife, wrapping an arm around her. They looked on as more hobbits, witches, wizards, and groups of authors boarded the Hogwarts Express. When the last child was inside the train, the whistle blew and the Hogwarts Express took off. Frodo waved to his three children, glad to see them off. The train eventually disappeared out of the station, heading to its one destination.

"They'll be all right. Won't they, Frodo?" Aria asked, looking up at her husband.

Frodo nodded. "I know they will."

He had been freed of the One Ring's power for nineteen years. All was well.

* * *

And so ends the seventh book in my Hobbit Wizards series. :') One more book to go.

I'd like to thank TooLazyToLogIn for sparking the idea that started this whole series. I'd like to thank the following people who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this fanfiction story: Guest, Gracie Miserables, and HeroLeagueClub. Also, thanks to everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read, review, favorite, and follow this story to the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This epilogue is slightly different than the last time I wrote it, back when this fanfic was originally titled _The Timeline Domes_. Book Eight will focus on _The Cursed Child_. I am calling _The Cursed Child_ canon, in spite of what anyone says about the play/script. I'm currently brainstorming the title for Book Eight.

That said, I'll see everyone in the last fanfic for this series. :')

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
